Feathers on the Red Wing
by Morpheus Eleynar
Summary: After brotherly reunion Dante and Vergil almost immediately started a new adventure by jumping into unstable demonic portal. Now they're hell knows where, hell knows when and in the middle of some strange game with even stranger promises of prize. "At least on this party hot chicks don't try to shoot you as soon as they see you" "Dante. Shut up" Dante/harem, Vergil/harem
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own Devil May Cry or/and Sekirei and I don't get any profit from this story aside from some fun and moral satisfaction.**

**For those, who knows DMC3 canon well enough, you can skip the prologue and wait for (or read if you looking at this much later then I wrote this prologue) next chapter. Here is mostly recounting of game events with few minor differences, details and small jokes from me, so you might get bored. And if you think this is boring then don't flame me in reviews because I warned you.**

**But if you want to review for different reason, then be my guest!**

It all started on a gloomy night.

At first nothing suggested that there would be any kind of unusual and troublesome situation. Just a simple evening at simple city, though some might say it was quiet that day. Too quiet. Too damn quiet.

But it was not for long.

First sign of coming troubles took appearance of middle-aged man. That man was looking quite unusually - sharp eyes, one yellow and one reminiscent of blue steel in color, bald head with dark burn-mark on left side of his face and dark grey suit of a priest. In his hands was a book in leathery cover with no discernible words on it. Though if you would look closely you could see some patterns printed on it.

Arkham – for that was his name – stopped before one of the buildings on the street devoid of people and cars. There was nothing highly unusual about that exact building. Small two-story high house made of grey bricks with double stained glass doors. Though this is the only building like that in the neighborhood, you could find something more eye-catching if you look around like local cinema or pizza parlor that was often raided by the inhabitant of house in question. But shadow of evil smirk that appeared on the lips of Arkham proved that he was at the place he wants to be. After thoroughly observing that particular building he entered through main entrance.

Just a couple of minutes in there and silence in the air was broken for the rest of this night. From shining red circles of eldritch symbols jumped few figures in black tattered robes with hoods holding scythes in their hands. They jumped in windows, crashing them and few moments' later show started. Sounds of gunshots, loud crashes, metallic clangs, demonic howls and wails, excited battle cries and taunts of young man mixed with loud rock music. That lasted for about five minutes before coming to a stop. Then after a minute of silence and single gunshot doors to main entrance were blown over with a kick.

Out of the building came its inhabitant – young man with impressive muscles of light athlete, aristocratic face features, white brushed-down hair that reach little higher than his shoulders and light blue eyes. He wore a red leather coat above naked torso, dark pants tugged in combat boots and black fingerless leather gloves while being armed with two pistols in holsters behind his lower back and big straight sword in his right hand. That man was Dante – well-known mercenary in certain circles, specializing in devil hunting. He slowly walked out of his house/office/closed junkyard (whatever you like to describe his home) while holding his prized blade Rebellion on right shoulder. That was impressive double-edged sword with length coming close to his height decorated with metallic skull, ribcage and bones at its cross guard.

After coming to the middle of the street he decided to show off before gathering of low-level demons and showed few of agile moves with his sword, showing his impressive skill and strength by wielding Rebellion with practiced ease. After Dante stopped in ready stance before his enemies, he sneezed.

And he heard loud crushes behind him.

At that moment he finally looked behind to check on his property. Apparently his house didn't survive warm-up with gang of low-level demons. And the last drop was his sneeze. Yeah, today definitely was not his day.

"You guys totally wrecked my shack! I haven't even named it yet!" At that Dante gritted his teeth and turn back to bunch of demons pointing at them with his sword. "I hope you've got enough money to cover all this!"

After this was the dance with which Dante was quite familiar. Cut few demons, shoot some of them and do that with style. There was one somewhat tough cookie at the end, but nothing that he couldn't handle. Annoying thing got away in the end but that wasn't really important. The problems had only just begun, according to Babylon-rip-off that he see rise at the city.

And the further he got the more annoying and fun demons became.

~~Dante POV~~

"_Freaking dammit. Not bad for reunion party, Vergil. No food, no drinks, just two babes here, one of them shoot me in the head, other almost sucked my blood dry. And tons of demons to fight. Well at least big bro got one jig of really crazy party right." _Thinking like that I slashed that one extremely irritating demon Doppelganger for a second time. That damn mirror trap, where is Vergil?!

Well, at least I finally can work out that trick Infinite Armory with Devil Arms. Who knew that there would be this much high-level demons?

First, there was Fido. He introduced himself differently but I don't care, Fido suits him just fine. Well, after I showed bad doggie its place he turned into triple nun-chucks. That was cool, I kinda felt myself like a Bruce Lee for a moment there, not bad. And cool. Like really cool, literally freezing cool. Dante, kung-fu master of Ice, tamer of Fido! That sounds little epic, but still could be more stylish. Meh.

Then there was a ton of different freaks for warm-up along with that clown. That frigging clown. I hate clowns. After meeting that annoying deceiving piece of shit for few times I REALLY hate clowns. If Vergil hasn't kicked his ass yet, then I'll do that - with pleasure. Just what some people can do to get one over Vergil and me? Well making ass out of himself apparently was just a cherry top on the cake. Other things I heard from Lady and some of them I just know from my own experience and studying about eldritch shit.

Then before first meeting with dear brother after a whole year since that damn mess in Kyoto, or somewhere else in Japan, who cares about little island' chinees, there was damn door. Damn door with two guardian numbskulls. Well kicking their asses was somewhat refreshing. But damn, that still didn't shut up these two idiots. Their voices are so annoying. Well, after I kicked asses of Numbskull Orange and Numbskull Blue I took them with myself. They're useful in fight, but so damn annoying when they're talking about some stupid stuff. Fortunately the deal was for them to shut up. And shut up they did! Oh, blessed silence. Sometimes I need to remind them of our agreement with one basic point from my side – No. Talking! – but, it could be worse.

On the way further found new shiny – demonic laser gun. Cool thing, though it shoots so slow. Meh, dropped this girl into my Infinite armory. I still prefer to dance with other two ladies – Ebony and Ivory.

After some prancing around tower innards somehow I found myself on the top. Cool view from up here, maybe watching fireworks in the city could be fun up here. I wonder if this is the reason why Vergil decided to stand here while demons spill out of tower. Well there are a lot of jackasses down there but I like demons even less then locals. So, it's decided – I kick Vergil's ass, go back into city, shoot a few dozen weak-ass demons and hope that Luigi's Pizza is still intact. I have whole two weeks before paying tab there.

And here he is! The most annoying big brother of century – Vergil! Well, at least he knows how to dance with Yamato. Though his witty banter skills didn't improve since the last time we met in Japan. Good thing that some of yakuza demon-wannabes used samurai swords. Even considering the fact that none of them were even close to my brother skill-level, I still managed to learn a couple of things to fight against samurais and the like. That includes Vergil. But damn, first part of my plan failed, so I got impaled on Rebellion like butterfly in collection. Well, I'm a lot cooler than any butterfly, but that still hurts. Hey, even if I have a healing factor that could deal with anything short of decapitation, that doesn't mean I enjoy getting my ass kicked, stabbed, burned, freezed and/or shooted.

Well, I underestimated him at our first meeting since reunion. And he got my part of mom's amulet! Hey, he has his own, just for that my prick of a brother definitely getting his ass kicked. Well he is gone to tinker with demonic tower. Geez and I thought my hobbies could get troublesome. Whatever flies his boat, I guess. But still, I was in a lot of rooms inside of tower, but didn't notice any suspicious ritual chambers or anything similarly interesting inside there. So most likely he is somewhere in the basement. Let's raid him! And who cares about stairs, when I have a shortcut? So, I jumped from the top a tower. In hindsight, that wasn't such a great idea.

Well, I got to the base of damn tower, eventually. But before that I got swallowed by demonic croco-whale. That thing was big! I wonder where Vergil gets all these cool pets – first Fido, now this one. Well we didn't get along with croco-whale – I cut myself out of his innards – but he still was kind of cool, for a giant flying demonic beast at least.

At the base once again met that chick, who shot me in my head. Well, that Lady didn't even introduce herself, so I just gone on ahead. And once again, stumbling around the tower I go. What a drag. But well, I found modified for demonic energy anti-tank rifle. Ooh, I like! And in one of the chambers there was a female demon. Damn, she was so hot. Maybe after that I will have a thing for redheads? But alas, she tried to suck my blood dry. So I shot the sexy bitch. But damn, after that she got turned into one sweet guitar - strings from magical lightning, stylish purple design and hidden blades transforming her into deadly scythe. I think I'm in love.

And now more running around! Sometimes this place is just annoying and nothing more. Especially when there are no demons to stave off some of my boredom. Damn, looks like I jinxed myself. Some one-eyed big cat-demon appeared in next big chamber. He was crying something about my pops, according to his tone they weren't best buddies after the last meeting between them. Stupid demons. If they were handed their asses on silver platter by daddy dearest why do they think that would be impossible for me? But still, this one was actually kind of tough. But looks like one of the sayings was right – be careful with pointy things or you could poke someone's eye out! Too bad kitty fled as soon as I blinded him.

Next was even more running around, though this time it was faster due to strange contraption that was kind of sucking my life outta me. In exchange it powered up my devil-trigger so much that I was using that effortlessly and it was stronger. Luckily, I was capable of acquiring pieces of life-force from slain lesser demons so it was cool. Still hurt like a bitch though. And that strange life-sucking thingy? Kicked it into bridge control to go further, I'm badass!

Next thing was kind of strange, though quite fun – playing chicken with demonic horse, pulling carriage full of weapons. Talk about Horse Power. After bridge that we were on fell down, we ended on some kind of demonic coliseum. Ave Caesar and so on… Well, horsy definitely know how to choose a place for real showdown. After that fight, which was really interesting thanks to horsy's slow-mo attacks I managed to absorb some of it powers to use slow-mo attacks myself. I will call that Quicksilver Style. I think that sounds cool. And Vergil would get nasty surprise next time we meet.

And soon I've met him! Well, he looks frustrated in his 'Underground Chamber for Evil Rituals'™. So, as a good brother (one of us has to be, or at least has to try to be) I will beat some of the good mood into him. And take my half of the amulet back. Damn you Vergil, greedy prick! But looks like I'm not the only one who can get his hands on new shiny thingies around here. He got himself a set of grieves and gauntlets made from silvery metal, that shines from designed cracks with white light. Well, my bro is no slouch when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, so with these things he was quite dangerous. Even though I was duking it out with him more seriously than before, it was a close one. We certainly did some number on each other. But before we could finish our today badass contest in my favor (Vergil need to brush up on his sense of humor before he could one-up me here!) we got some interlopers. That Lady, the one who shot me in my head, got here between us two. So it turned into three-way brawl with two tired half-demons and more or less fresh human. Well, it was more about her trying to off Vergil and piling me with him. Seriously, his haircut looks much stupidier than mine, so I'm much more stylish.

Well and at that moment I found out my personal reason for hating clowns. That damn prick Arkham appeared and kicked all of our asses while we were tired from battle. And just like that he turned into 'Evil Scheme Monologue'™. Seriously that situation is so cliché that I almost expected Superman to fly in and save the day. But that didn't happen. And although in difference with movies coming the fact that Arkham, who turned out to be Jester, didn't fail as soon as he finished talking about his 'Super-Evil Plan of Absolute Power and World Domination'™. No, after that me, Vergil and Lady tried to take him down together, but he kicked our asses. Again. And due to the workings of his 'Super-Evil Plan of Absolute Power and World Domination'™ the 'Underground Chamber for Evil Rituals'™ in which we fought turned into giant elevator. And yes he throws us out from the ride up.

After that I found myself close to entrance of tower. That frigging damn tall tower, filled to the brim with demons, traps and strange locking-moving-rearranging contraptions. Ascending this time wasn't so long because I already finished off almost all of the higher-tier demons and small-fries which are left aren't capable of stopping me. I'm so badass that they're barely slowing me down. On the way through tower I found Lady catching her breath in a library. Well, she was quite stubborn about her wish to deal with Jester and local demons' infestation. Too bad, this is my job. So we argued. Ended this with little scuffle. You know, half a dozen of grenades, few big missiles from her bazooka, few dozens of tiny scatter-missiles, few hundred of bullets from both sides, three quarters of library destroyed, well, yeah, we've finished warm-up for today. She was pretty nimble, but in the end I was the one who've got to move to deal with that mess. And she gave me her bazooka to deal with my troublesome brother.

And right now I'm dealing with some kind of shadow demon before going into demonic gates. I think demons of that type are called Doppelgangers, but I may be mistaken. That fella thinks he could be as awesome as me after turning into my look-a-like. Well, fuck him! And sesame, open shiny mirror… And another one… And one more and finisher! Finally I am standing before doorway to dad's homeland. Well, it's time to see if this place as shitty as rumors says.

~~End Dante's POV~~

~~Vergil's POV~~

After Arkham's betrayal I fallen quite far from platform and hit my head. Some random human in my place would scatter brains all over Temen-Ni-Gru, but I only blacked out for some time. Now there is no time to laze around, so I stood up and gone to the higher levels of tower. Maybe my fool of a brother would need about an hour to get to demonic portal that opened above this structure in the sky, but I spend last year learning everything that there is to know about this tower, its' layout, traps, inner mechanisms and inhabitants. So I should get there in ten minutes at most. That traitor would answer before me and Dante wouldn't beat me to this battle.

As I guessed getting to portal didn't take much time, as I used shortcut and found a little cache with vital stars, which allowed me to restore my powers before going to finish today's matter. Too bad I didn't have time to create them, as I found recipes for them just before it all started and some of needed tools in tower got broken. But I digress, now is time to deal with traitor and annoying family member. I've not seen Dante on the way up, so it's most likely that he's already inside. Looks like my foolish brother got a bigger head start then I thought.

After getting inside I looked around. Everything looked grey in twilight of underworld; ground was covered in dark ruins of unknown origins and stone pillar-like rocks of different height, dark-grey sky shrouded in low shroud of thick stormy clouds from which protrudes more dark rocks. Truly, an unusual sight... And, according to my knowledge, far from the most unusual down here. Dante and Arkham should be close – the portal was enchanted by Sparda, so opening should be close to the sword. And where is a sword, there is a traitor.

And after few minutes I found them. Even though his appearance changed drastically, his presence is still as corrupted and filthy as ever. The only difference is that now it shows his true nature – disgusting and deformed creature, covered in violet slime about eighteen feet in it height, with few tentacles that constantly move around. And Dante in the middle of the fight with it. To show that I joined the fight, I sliced off the tentacle with hand at the end of it while Arkham was reaching for my brother. Let's see how he would deal with two of us now.

~~End Vergil's POV~~

The battle in depths of hell raged on. Two white-haired brothers tore into one freshly-minted demon, previously human, who was bold enough to steal the power of their father. The might of Sparda was too much for simple mortal man to handle, so it warped his body in hideous form, decreasing it overall dexterity, though it allowed use for deceptive levels of speed and packed quite a punch. But it was nothing compared to mastery over demonic energy held by Sparda himself, so Arkham's fate was sealed.

Yet, he didn't give up. For almost whole hour he battled both sons of Sparda, releasing projectiles full of demonic energy, swiping furiously with his tentacles and forming smaller demons out of his body. Nothing would help him. As soon as his familiars corner one of brothers, other would help him out and together they would quickly destroy them with sword slashes. His projectiles were sniped out by Dante's twin pistols and summoned swords of Vergil. And swipes of his tentacles were dexterously dodged by quick dashes from Dante and short-distanced instantaneous teleportations of Vergil. And with every given opening two brothers would madly slash their enemy from different sides, until they pierce his body fully with their swords. They thrusted their swords with such strength that they flew out from opposite sides of demonic blob. After that they caught weapon of each other and showed that they're perfectly capable of masterful use of each other weapon of choice – o-katana and claymore. This was the limit of how far faulty yet sturdy demonic body could get Arkham even with energy of Sparda backing him up. And yet again, in rare show of unity, half-devil brothers made a final blow by charging two pistols to a limit of their capacity with their demonic energy and destroying Arkham's body with that.

After that demonic blob disappeared as if it never existed and there were two amulets and a sword where it was. Unfortunately they'd fallen to the deeper level of underworld. Dante and Vergil dived after them without a second thought. Each of the brothers managed to catch their own half of the amulet before landing on their feet into shallow river atop some big flat rock surrounded by inconspicuous ruins. Well, inconspicuous for denizens of hell and these two. For human any part of underworld looks quite creepy. And then Vergil took the sword of their father for himself. Power blinds and could even make brothers go against each other. Just like in this case. Even though they both were tired and ragged from countless battles with demons this day, they were prepared for another battle against each other.

That battle wasn't as long as previous one, though it was much fiercer. Brothers traded blow for blow, attacking each other as they were mortal enemies. They poured each drop of energy in their bodies to gain the upper hand in their stand-off. After some time brothers stood against each other, ready for the final strike, which would decide the end of their duel. And they run at each other preparing their swords for that one strike. Ten meters…

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Six…

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

The big spray of blood from horizontal slash signifies the victor of today battle.

Vergil… fallen to his knees, the sword Force Edge falls from his weakened grip and get stuck into the ground. Dante won.

With portal closing Dante tried to convince his brother to come with him, but that didn't work out as Vergil trekked to the edge of their fighting ground. When Dante tried to get close to him he threatened him with his sword and tried to jump off.

Dante would have none of that.

Using his last remaining small vital star he gained a power boost. At least enough of a power boost for few seconds of using Quicksilver Style. That was all he needed to catch his brother off guard and clobber him over his head with the pommel of Agni.

"Well, let's hope my stupid stubborn brother wouldn't wake up on the way home… Although let's hope I didn't took out last of his brains with that strike." – Heaving Vergil over his shoulder Dante spoke his thoughts aloud.

"**But I thought he is the brains of family**." – Came the gruff voice from his right hand. Or more precisely, from head on the pommel of orange serrated sword, Agni.

"Do I need to remind you of our agreement or would you prefer I just toss you down there at once?" – At that sword wisely shut up and Dante continued his journey to the portal into the human realm. On the way out he took Force edge with in his left hand, holding Vergil with his right.

After few minutes of running Dante came to the portal together with his brother, who still didn't woke up.

"_And that's good or else bro throw a fit, which wouldn't help us get our hides out of here" _– Such were the thoughts of Dante as he stood before portal to outside of underworld. The shimmering orange structure was wildly pulsating, which means that portal is unstable, though Dante never was very good at mystic teachings, like his unconscious brother. So he didn't know that staying in Hell is better idea then jumping into unstable portal. Though, to be honest, even if he knew, he would still do the same thing.

He jumped right in without second thought with a loud "WOOOHOO!"

Dante… Enough said.

**A/N: And here is a prologue to my Sekirei/Devil May Cry crossover. Why such a story? Well Sekirei is full of interesting female characters ready and WILLING to be a part of a harem, but alas there is exactly ZERO charismatic male characters. Wimps, jackasses, dumbasses and S-grade assholes who get their asses licked by A-grade and B-grade assholes. So, this story gets TWO super-charismatic badasses for the price of one and some twist which would unfold in later chapters. Ideas for harem and advices for story are welcomed, though I would NEVER add – 1) No.88, as I don't really like her brainless bimbo antics; 2) No.108. She is like, 8-years old at most, enough said; 3) Any male Sekirei and that includes Homura, and I don't care about the fact that he changes gender. Seriously he is like what, halfway through transformation? That means you will get guy with boobs, not cool, not cool at all. – Even if they would appear in this story, all this garbage will go to Minato.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: For disclaimer look into prologue.**

**As DMC3 is a prequel to DMC series that means that timeline there is around nineties at furthest, so I'll just assume that it was 1995 (if any of you dear readers have more precise info on that, you can PM me) and move along. Although time of appearance into Sekirei universe would be a little sooner than start of canon.**

**Without further ado, enjoy next chapter.**

_Shinto Teito, previously Tokyo, year 2020, 22:42_

It was late evening in the city of Shinto Teito, which was previously known as Tokyo, capital city of Japan that got bought out by MBI Corporation. How and why they did it remains a mystery for any average citizen of Japan. But still facts remain the same, no matter the ways and resources of modern-day large companies. And in this city, owned by money and ambition on this late evening sky was behaving strange.

It could have caused panic, if not for the fact, that this occurrence lasted for a few moments, without interfering with any kind of electronics, or the fact that sky was rather cloudy at the moment. So, most people who saw that event thought that it was a somewhat unusual type of lightning. It was orange in color with wisps of red out there that flare of light fluctuated few times before dissipating. Somewhat unusual color for lightning but not unheard of.

But there were some people who wouldn't think of that as just lightning. And reasons for this included such as sound of thunder resembled roar of a pack of wild ravenous beasts and wails of tortured humans at the same time. Or the fact that wisp of red light created illusions of stained glass windows in circular pattern. Or the last reason, most easily dismissed but most definite.

Every single person in the city felt a slight chill of fear creep down their spine as if great calamity passed its gaze over them and looked elsewhere, forgetting about them. No man or woman, strong or weak, young or old escaped that feeling, though much fewer of them paid attention to it. And those who felt it pass had different reactions about that.

Anticipation, surprise, wariness, fear, bloodlust, hope, anger – these were just easiest to describe but there were so much more. And in wake of these feelings almost everyone missed the fact that this 'lightning' spewed out few objects.

One of them dropped in the park near eastern parts of the city. A woman was walking close by and after noticing that something landed not further than hundred meters away from her, hurried there after feeling her heart skip a beat, long dark-brown hair flowing behind her back.

Other fallen down close to docks, where were no witnesses except for young woman with long black hair in somewhat exotic black garb wrapped around her shoulders. She looked around before stealthily moving to the crash site.

And the last flying object remained unseen except for those who stumbled upon it. Time will show who found it and what kind of consequences this will bring.

But for now, life flows as did before. Pieces are set, yet the first move still has to be done. The question is…

Who will make it?

_Few minutes earlier, eastern districts_

"Yaawn" - young woman was walking around evening city, not bothered by emptying streets as night take hold of the city. And because this day consisted of long hours filled with running around in search of one special person, she was quite tired. So, she yawned again. – "Yawn… And today yet again I haven't found my Ashikabi. Well, looks like it's pretty late, so I better return or landlady gonna nag at me again. I'm too sleepy for this right now…"

With this, shoulders of this young woman slumped somewhat and she changed direction in which she goes. Her long dark brown hair follow her movements as she shakes her head to get rid of what little sleepiness she had. She raises her hand to fix little pony-tail on the left side of her head. She wears Capri jeans and long-sleeved belly top with pink sleeves, violet body and golden star on her chest. All her clothes are form fitting, they almost look too tight, which is not surprising with her wide hips, slim waist and well-endowed chest. Her name is Uzume and she isn't human.

Her species are known as Sekirei. Genetically and in appearance they're very close, but still there're few stark differences. Such as greatly increased physical strength and toughness, better reflexes, coordination and senses. Although some of them manifest unique abilities, such as her manipulation of fabric. So, as long as she is dressed she is not completely defenseless.

Just like Uzume was going to her home, carefully trying to get out of the streets without getting into too much trouble. While she was going close to one of the city parks, she felt something strange. Rush of excitement mixed with slight feeling of dread with the source that her instincts pointed to the sky. She turned her head there and saw one of the most unusual sights she could remember. It last no more than three seconds yet she clearly remembered every detail. Her ears, more sensitive than such of an average human clearly picked and discerned loud noises, which definitely wasn't thunder. It sounded more like beastly roars mixed with tortured wails, almost as if it came from something alive, though Uzume could swear that no beast or man is capable of such a sound, containing so much bloodlust, agony, fear and hatred. And with her eyesight she was capable of seeing and memorizing shining patterns of red and yellow that looked like stained glass windows. And just as this lightshow disappeared she noticed the last strange thing on this evening.

A falling object came into closest park. She didn't discern anything about this object aside from the fact that it was about as big as human and gave of a glimpse of red color. She heard a sound of crash in the tree and hurried there, not noticing that her heartbeat quickened a little more than it should. So, after Uzume quickly reached a crash site she froze in astonishment. There, among splinters of destroyed tree, was lying a man. He looked bloody and ragged, his white hair was a little disheveled and marred with blood, and his face with sharp features that give away European heritage was similarly covered with streaks of blood. And his body… looking at his body Uzume felt as some heat rushed to her cheeks, because even under layers of dried blood, bruises and few cuts she saw perfectly sculpted muscular chest and spectacular eight-pack, that were clearly seen as he wore nothing above his belt except for opened and damaged coat made from red leather and medallion with big jewel that hangs from his neck on thick golden chain. Also he wore fingerless leather gloves, though his right one looked as if he threw it into a shredder and then put it back on, on his legs were dark baggy pants, surprisingly with just a few minor tears and combat boots in average condition.

After quickly looking him over Uzume came closer to check his condition. There was a lot of blood and he definitely crashed into a tree with his body, so it was possible that he wasn't alive. She tried to ignore her increased heartbeat and flushed face, thinking that it was just because of a picture that his body gives off. But the closer she got to him the stronger were here symptoms. They got so strong, that at last two steps she fallen to her knee, her breath ragged and deep.

"_No way… I'm reacting to him! That means that he is definitely alive but he still in a bad condition. I need to get him to a hospital. MBI facilities are out, good thing that Hiyamakay hospital is close by. But first…" _– After these thoughts Uzume got closer to the man lying on a ground. Her body was wrecked by intense reaction, sweat was dripping down her face, and heat of her body was so intense as if she was burning from inside out. With swift breathing she brought her face closer to his. He was in deep slumber, so he didn't give of any indication of being aware of her approach. And then she kissed him fully on the lips.

As soon as her lips touched his she felt new sensation wash over her. Uzume felt as energy raced through her body giving her extremely pleasurable sensation from release of her reaction. With moan from her throat wings of bright white energy unfurled from her back while Uzume was arching her back.

"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled!" – In half-trance Uzume recited her Norito, finalizing formation of a bond with her Ashikabi. After that she took another glance at her new life partner and with a small and happy smile placed one of her hands on his head. "Don't worry; I will help you get better soon."

After that she took him on her hands to bring him to hospital.

"Oof… For that you will owe me a dozen princess' carries once you get better." If Uzume wasn't sure that he was completely out of it she could swore that he shuddered at word 'owe'. Oh, well, it was probably just her imagination. She was glad that she has got her Ashikabi and would've been completely giddy if he wasn't in such terrible shape.

Well, nothing to do, except for gently and fast carry him to a hospital!

_Around the same time, MBI monitoring room._

Minaka Hiroto was having fun. Oh, he was having so much fun! Today was yet another glorious day at which Sekirei Plan smoothly moves along.

He was clothed in fully white suit, completed with white gloves, white cape with big stand-up collar and rectangular glasses which reflected light, hiding his eyes from view. His haircut captured attention as much as his strange choice of clothes as it was just as white, quite long and stood straight in all directions as if he stuck his fingers into electric socket for a few minutes. On his face was a gleeful grin that threatened to split his face apart with how wide it was.

"The Age of gods is upon us. I feel it in the earth, I feel it in the water, and I… Quack!" – His moment of fun which consisted of cool and stylish (in his opinion) monologue was interrupted by 'Flying Pad of Doom'™ right into his face, courtesy of his right-hand woman and love of his life (he is quite delusional about many things, you know) Sahashi Takami.

She was a middle-aged woman with only head full of grey hair reaching her shoulders showing her age. Aside from that she has youthful face, marred by frown directed at her only superior in the company of MBI, slender figure with sizable chest, which could make almost any girl half her age green in envy and grey eyes with sharp gaze. Takami was wearing white lab coat above black top and black trousers. In her hand she held a cigarette and a lighter.

"Shut up Minaka-Baka! I can't seem to sleep peacefully today and you're not making my headache any better." – After that she lighted a cigarette for herself, while her crazy boss was picking himself from the floor.

"Mou, Takami-kun, you're so mean to me. Why can't you have some fun once in awhile? You already got full head of grey hair; if you would worry anymore you'll get wrinkles." – The president of MBI pouted and spoke to Takami as if nothing happened, once he stood up. Though his glasses were cracked and nose bruise with tiny streak of blood coming from it.

"And whose fault is that all of my hairs are grey?!" – There was now a visible vein pulsing on her forehead. But before she could start a therapeutic session of beating her boss they both along with few of employees tasked with working on Sekirei Project were startled by loud sound signal in a room.

"No. 10 was winged!" – That was what one of the people on monitor duty said. After his words Hiroto and Takami straightened themselves up a little and took calmer and more concentrated expressions. Though Minaka was still grinning, but this time there wasn't impression of him trying to split his own face.

"Wonderful, we are one step closer to the New Age of Gods! Our little troublemaker has done next part of her role, just as she should." – Well, he was more concentrated, but still very far from complete business-like attitude.

"Display information on her Ashikabi and prepare for contact." – Meanwhile Takami was all business and waited for her commands to be followed. After a few minutes she scowled and lashed out at working employees. "Where the hell is information on Ashikabi of No.10?!"

"Ano… Sahashi-sama we can't find any information on this Ashikabi." – Closest to her guy on monitor duty cautiously said to her, knowing heavy character of his female boss and waiting for her to lash out on him.

"WHAT?!" – His expectations weren't deceived. – "You imbeciles, that is not possible, we have complete information on every person in this city down to the last homeless bum in city dump! Look again!"

"Mwa-ha-ha-ha!.." – Takami looked as she wanted to rant some more but she was interrupted by company president. – "Looks like we unlocked secret character in our game. Don't you find it exciting Takami-kun? I'm sure that this Ashikabi will bring much excitement to this game, an unknown twist in most interesting directions."

Oh, if only he knew.

"Shut up Minaka-baka!" – Takami definitely didn't share his mood as was shown by her hitting him with a new pad over his head. Where she got it, is unknown. Hammer Space for 'Pads of Doom'™? While he was whining and nursing new bump on his head, Takami took the matter in her hands. – "Gather all information possible on this new Ashikabi and fast. I want to know yesterday everything that there is to know about this person, got it?! But first display location of No.10 and her Ashikabi and use all available surveillance cameras to gather visual information on that person."

No one dared to question her orders and just in few seconds they got a picture. On this picture they saw Sekirei No.10 Uzume in casual attire, carrying unconscious and bloody man bigger than her through night streets. Aside from the fact that this Ashikabi was male they only saw that his hair was white and he wore red leather coat. Anything else they couldn't make out because of bad camera angle and constant movement of Sekirei.

"Tch, that is worthless. Where are they going?" – Takami wasn't happy with quality of their information. Basically all that they found out is that this new Ashikabi was male.

"Most likely they're heading to Hiyamakay hospital, Sahashi-sama." – It was an easy guess, as Ashikabi looked quite hurt and it was closest medical facility to their location.

"Alright, place him under supervision and inform me if his condition changes."

"Hai Sahashi-sama."

After that before anyone could say anything new or continue with their tasks there was new alarm.

"What is it this time? Another winging so soon?"

"Yes, Sahashi-sama, it's No.57 Yahan." – Other employee answered her, though he barely looked different from the last one. Maybe Universe is just too lazy to make members of grey masses too different from each other, who knows?

"Alright show me this time that we don't pay you for nothing." – While Takami grumbled Minaka was giddy at the fact that his Game moves forward.

After several minutes there was no result. During that period of waiting Takami's expression got angrier and angrier until turning downright demonic.

"Do you want to tell me that we got not one but TWO major security breaches all in a single day?" – Most of the room occupants dreaded this tone of voice. At this moment they were more afraid for their lives then for their jobs, such was the aura of the single woman in the room. Well, all except for one.

"Mwa-ha-ha-ha!.. Not one but two secret characters in our Game. This day is truly glorious, Takami-kun! Don't you think so?" – Well, Minaka's delusions are well-known fact, so no one in the room was really surprised at that. But there were a lot of grateful persons…

"Die, you crazy bastard!.."

…Because an avatar of pure female fury found her target. And it wasn't them. Maybe they would even pray for well-being of their president...

Later, when the storm is over.

_Few minutes earlier, secret room on the second floor of Izumo Inn_

It was a dark and small place with almost all of the walls completely covered in monitors, which were the only source of light in this place. The single occupant of said room was young woman furiously typing something while looking at one of her monitors. She was wearing circular glasses that reflected light from the monitors, hiding her eyes, white dress with detached sleeves and cut-out at her cleavage. Also she had long red hair with two side plaits.

That was Matsu, Sekirei No.2, nicknamed as Hentai-Glasses by her current landlady.

But at the moment she wasn't up to any kind of perverted activities. She was hacking into MBI database to find out about their current activities and plans. So far she found nothing interesting or new, just usual business plans and current state of Sekirei Plan didn't change in the last two weeks at all. No new releases, no new winging-s, and no terminations. It was a very peaceful and boring couple of weeks. And as such, she decided to scan through MBI databases for something fun.

Again.

But before she could utter another bored sigh, she got a new message. After checking it she found out that it was a program created to notify her of any new winging. Glad that there is something new to do she switched to new task.

"Ufu-fu-fu… Let's what little birdie brought us… Huh, Uzume-tan got her Ashikabi? Oh, she finally lucked out! Let's see who it is… Huh, nothing? That's strange; there is nothing on him, except some online security camera footage from the streets. Let's see. Oh dear, Miya-tan should know about this."

And just like that Matsu ran out of her hidden room through moving wall and into hallways of the Inn.

"Miya-tan, Miya-tan, I got some news!" She was running down to the first floor from second until she came to the garden entrance. There was standing the current owner of the boarding house with bokken in her right hand, Asama Miya. She was a slender yet shapely woman of average height with long purple hair cut in hime style tied by white ribbon. She was wearing a traditional attire of miko, consisting of purple hakama and white haori tied with wide sash-like belt. All in all she was very attractive young woman.

"What is it, Matsu?"

"Uzume-tan has found her Ashikabi! Isn't this great?" – Matsu said excitedly. She was almost jumping up and down in her excitement.

"Well that's good for her, but she stayed out so late without warning us. She would be… punished. U-fu-fu…" – Miya said this all with serene and little happy expression, giggling in the end a little with covering her mouth by her left sleeve. Though, aura of dread at the end of her short speech was telling much more than her words. Uzume will be punished, no doubt about it. And Matsu shivered in fright at that demure yet terrifying giggle.

"M-miya-tan, she had a reason to stay out this late. Her Ashikabi for some reason was really hurt so she is bringing him to a hospital right now."

"Ara? That's too bad. In that case Uzume's punishment would be cancelled… for now. U-fu-fu…" – Same giggle with the same aura of dread.

"_Are you upset about Uzume's Ashikabi being hurt or because there is no reason for punishing Uzume?" _– Matsu deadpanned without voicing out her thoughts.

"That's not all, Miya-tan. Her Ashikabi doesn't exist." – Matsu donned more serious expression on her face. Immediately Miya returned her look.

"What do you mean by that, Matsu?"

"I mean that there is no information on him in databases of MBI. The only proof of his existence is a few shots from security cameras on street just a few minutes ago. Before that he never was within Japan. Who he is, where he comes from, what are his goals… Is completely unknown."

At that Miya seemed to silently contemplate their next step. After a few moments she opened her eyes and sharply looked at Matsu.

"As soon as Uzume comes back with him we would need to find out as much as we can about him. If he truly is an unknown factor than he might be able to help us end this accursed Plan."

"Hai, Miya-san."

_Warehouses near the docks, around the same time._

Night. Blessed time when prey hides in their holes and predators go out to the hunt. The time at which borders between illusions and reality blurs away and gives opportunity to those who can dare to take it. Such persons as her - Sekirei no.57, Yahan. She is a young woman of slender build, average height with dark skin, long black hair that freely cascades to the small of her back and sharp light-blue eyes. She is wearing long black sarong-like skirt and small black cape over her shoulders, under her cape could be noticed black bikini top.

She is willing to take risks when it promises a reward and knows when it isn't worth it. Such situations as choice of an Ashikabi. Most of her sisters believe in fate and the fact that reaction would lead them to a perfect Ashikabi, a destined one.

Such naivety.

"_If you want to get yourself a perfect Ashikabi, you must take action." _– Yahan silently ponders her thoughts while walking through shadows of warehouse district in docks, not very far from her hideout. She was always pretty good at stealth which compliments her abilities of knife-fighting, teleportation and shadow manipulation. So, as a talented assassin, she made sure that her place of rest would be almost impossible to find, while there was everything that she would ever need. Where is her hideout? That's a secret!

"_You must find someone who shows promise, have ambition and study his habits to determine if he is suitable to you." _– While walking unseen in shadows she was studying her surroundings with sharp gaze.

"_It's not possible for perfect Ashikabi to just fall from the sky…" _– And as soon as she finished her thought, something crashed into nearby stack of empty card boxes.

As startled, as Yahan was by unusual occurrence at first she studied her surroundings. Nothing. She took a few steps closer. Her heartbeat slightly increased. And she came closer. She felt her body warming up. And then she looked at the epicenter of crash.

There was a man. He was lying on his back, covered in bruises and cuts, his clothes ragged with numerous tears. He was wearing long coat of royal blue color, with black undershirt and black trousers tucked in high boots of brown leather. His face, even marred by blood, was an image of perfect masculine beauty, his white hair spiked and in some kind of haircut even though he just fell in a pile of some garbage.

There was only one kind of response that Yahan could give at this.

A loud squeal.

"Kyaaaaa! Oh my god, he is so handsome! And his style, his hair… Kyaaa!.. And I'm reacting to him! Oh my god, he is Perfect!"

**A/N: And here you go, first chapter into Sekirei Universe! I bet you didn't expect it, huh? Well, being too predictable is boring, hope you liked this chapter. Sorry that there is no action from devil brothers as of yet, but rest assured their time will come and soon.**

**Anyway, review and look out for the next chapter, because this party is just starting to get crazy. Let's Rock!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: For disclaimer see the Prologue.**

**Comrades! On this glorious time of day I categorically welcome you to the next, second chapter of Feathers on the Red Wing! I like you all guys and your reviews, but I'm not a gay, not even metrosexual. Anyway, you've come here to rock? You've come here to roll?! NO?! Then fuck off and just read the damn story, you non-metal heathens.**

_Unknown time, unknown place_

There on a green meadow was lying a man on his back. He was wearing open red leather coat on his naked torso with big jewel gleaming on his chest. On the ground close to him was impaled great sword with intimidating cross guard, decorated with silvery demonic-looking skull with red eyes and metallic bones. After few moments under soft rays of sun his eyes fluttered for couple of seconds and opened, showing this world calm gaze of sky-blue eyes. At that time he quickly looked everywhere he could without moving. Seeing nothing suspicious he decided to stand up. Almost on the reflex he took his sword Rebellion and slung it on his back. After that he studied his surroundings more closely. At this moment his jaw dropped.

He knew that place.

"I'm… home." – His voice was filled with nostalgia and barley louder than a whisper.

Yes, that was definitely his family's home, just as he remembers in his childhood. Two-storey classic house with white wooden fence; small garden with comfortable gazebo; neighboring village seen in a distance, and modest training ground between forest and house. Here he was sparring with his brother, here his father taught him how to wield Rebellion, and here he was practicing with mother's guns. Oh boy, mom got so pissed this one time. Maybe that is the reason why Vergil doesn't like to use guns?

Nah, bro is just boring like that.

Just as he decided to go somewhere here he saw a figure coming from around a corner of his house's fence. His gut feeling was silent and if half-devil trusted something without questioning, than his instincts definitely were such a thing. No, seeing this person deep inside he felt himself relax and flutter. That never happened before, but then again he never saw anyone quite like that.

"If this is a Paradise, then I don't want to wake up." – Yeah, wherever he wound up, he definitely liked it here.

Because person who walked up to him was a young woman. That woman was stunningly beautiful and in strange revealing clothes. She was whole foot shorter than him and with one of the biggest racks that he ever saw. Her long dark brown hair was mostly covered by a thick white veil, though her face was completely opened. Widely opened big brown eyes locked at him with warm gaze and small wistful smile spread on her pink lips. The long ends of her white veil were sailing behind her in non-existing wind. Aside from her veil she was wearing long white tight-fitting gloves that covered almost all of her arms, similar white boots, short white skirt that barely covered her nether regions and white bindings over her chest, which barely hide anything from view.

While she was walking to him her hips and breasts were swaying almost hypnotically. But there was a reason why Dante barely paid attention to this wonderful picture, which usually could make him drown in his own saliva. The reason was that this girl was carrying certain something in her arms. At the sight of it Dante's stomach loudly growled.

It was a metallic round tray with big glass filled with double portion of the most perfect looking strawberry sundae that he ever saw. And a little silver spoon poking from the side of delicious treat, just the way he like it. She took the tray in her left arm and beckoned him with her right index finger. Dante crossed the last few steps that separated them.

As soon as he came to her she took spoon with a strawberry slice and ice cream in it. While holding the spoon before him she started to talk to him. Surprisingly to him she was speaking Japanese.

"Now please open your mouth wide, Ashikabi-sama." – As soon as he heeded her request she brought spoon close to his mouth. Though he has no idea what the hell she called him, it sounded with some kind of respect and adoration, so he let it slide. And when he almost got his first spoonful she spoke again. – "Please wake up, Ashikabi-sama."

And in instant everything around him disappeared.

_Hiyamakay hospital, 15:21_

"NOOOOO! My precious!" – Loud male scream tore through peaceful hospital, jolting patients, doctors and visitors alike. Its source was one of the hospital wards on the third floor. There on simple bed woke up one of the male patients. There was one IV in his right arm and he was clothed in simple white gown, just like any other of patients.

"Ugh… damn, my head is killing me. And I feel like my stomach is dancing tango with my guts." – While saying that he cradled his head in his left hand. After that he looked around. Small room with beige colored walls, window with white open curtains, nightstand at one side of his bed, pole with IV bag on his left and TV on the wall before him.

"_Getting shot didn't hurt as much as this." _– Was his idle thought while he took out IV out of his arm and took his amulet from nightstand. As soon as he placed it back on his neck he calmed down somewhat. And at the next moment door to his room opened showing somewhat familiar person.

"Dream Girl? Well now, that's not the worst sight I woke up to." – That was definitely the same girl that he saw in his dream, though this time she was wearing less exotic clothes. Pink belly top with violet sleeves and golden star on her chest; capri jeans on her legs and short pony-tail on the left side of her head summarize differences between her two appearances. When she first noticed him awake her expression turned to the same one she held when he saw her in his dream. But as soon as he spoke she looked somewhat confused.

"Nani? Nii-chan, are you foreigner? Do you speak Japanese?" – While he addressed her in English, she spoke clearly in Japanese. Good thing that devils are very talented in languages and he already visited Japan once before.

"Why don't you decide that for yourself, Dream Girl." – That was his answer in clear Japanese. After hearing that Dream Girl gave him wide grin.

"Wow, you already found me a nickname, Nii-chan. But my name is Uzume, nice to meet you." – Uzume stretched to him her right hand for a handshake. He carefully took it and answered her.

"You can call me Dante, Dream Girl." – Ignoring her indignant cry of 'Hey!' he shook her hand and then lightly kissed back of her palm, not missing that her cheeks blushed for a moment. At that he inwardly smirked.

"_I'm still got it. Now to find my clothes and hightail out of here before doctor brings a bill. Good thing that my queasiness is gone. Man, I love my devilish immune system." _– While thinking about that he looked around the room once more. He didn't find anything new except for his boots lying on the floor. – "Do you know where my clothes are, Dream Girl?"

"Oh, sure, I took them to the dry-cleaning at the morning. Here they are." – At that she showed him a big plastic bag that was in her left hand. Before he could check the shape in which was his favorite coat they were interrupted by the sound coming from a TV-set in the room.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Dante-san Ashikabi of Sekirei No.10. I am Minaka Hiroto, the Game Master of Sekirei Plan, a legendary story of love and fate in which… What are you doing, Dante-san?" – While Minaka was ranting Dante once again started to look around his room. After Game Master paused and asked that, Dante started talking under his nose, but everyone in the room heard him (even if they weren't physically there).

"Now where is that damn remote?.. That TV-show looks boring and host is annoying dumbass. Maybe if I change channel there would be something fun." – At that Minaka sweat-dropped and Uzume almost face-faulted. After such dismissal of Director she couldn't help, but release a small giggle. But just a small one – even if Minaka is crazy, he is still pretty dangerous for her.

"Ah, No.10 our little troublemaker. It was such a long time since we checked on you. Are you in good health?" – As soon as Minaka turned his attention to Sekirei she lost her good mood and became a little fearful, her expression showed strained calmness. Dante immediately took notice of that without showing any change in his own expression and actions. And his dislike for that 'Game Master' rose sky-high almost momentarily.

"_No.10? Did he really call her by a number? And that her reaction… She fears him, but why am I so protective of her? And did he call me Ashikabi? That is the same thing that I heard in my dream. Damn it, looks like I really need some answers from Dream Girl…"_

While Dante was thinking about current situation, conversation between Minaka and Uzume continued.

"Yes, Director, I'm in perfect health." – Her answer was completely devoid of emotions and her expression stony, though her fists were clenched and trembled slightly. Dante noticed that too and became even more irritated at Minaka.

"That's good to hear, No.10. Now, as I was saying before, Dante-san, you're now a participant in Sekirei Plan. You've received a great honor to get partnered with a Sekirei and take a part in the coming of New Age of Gods! For that you need to…"

Minaka's monologue was cut out by a bullet piercing right into the middle of TV-screen. Uzume got startled by that shot and looked at its source – Dante. He was standing close to his bed still in his white patient garb, his face clearly angry, he was almost snarling. In his right hand was still smoking silvery pistol with golden inscription in italics '_Ebony and Ivory'_.

"You're annoying and talk more than me. I hate people who talk more than me!" – After such declaration Uzume has dropped her jaw and was left speechless. Few moments later she tried to speak with Dante but was interrupted by TV sounding again, despite the damage.

"My, my, so violent, Dante-san. But even like this I could still explain rules to you…" – Once again he was interrupted by a loud noise. Except this time it was a multitude of gunshots from two guns in Dante's arms. Somewhere he got a second, similar black gun in his left hand. He was shooting for few seconds until there was almost nothing left of TV-set.

"Try to explain it like this." – After that he lowered his guns. Uzume was looking between Dante and destroyed TV turning her head few.

"You've got balls of stee… How the hell are you dressed so quickly?!" – After that surprised outburst Uzume once again was staring at Dante with dropped jaw. The reason for that was the fact that he was completely dressed in his yesterday clothes in a couple of seconds that she wasn't looking at him. Before answering her he donned serious expression on his face, raised his hands up and took a step closer to her.

"Magic." – That was his answer in his best 'mysterious' voice with weird movements of his palms before his face. Uzume deadpanned at that. Then he dropped his hands and continued in more normal tone of voice. – "You know, Dream Girl, I would enjoy to speak with you more, but I think we overstayed our welcome and better go before I receive the bill. But first, quick question – are you afraid of heights?"

"Eh, no." – Once again Uzume was surprised at actions and words of her Ashikabi.

"Good." – He nodded with a small smile and then nimbly took her on his hands in bridal carry. At that action of Dante Uzume quickly grabbed front of his coat and blushed. – "Now hold on, we are going to use the quick way out."

"Eh?" – His last sentence left her a little dumbfounded. While Uzume was gathering her wits, Dante got close to the window and kicked window out. There was only one thing that Uzume got to say about it – "Eh?!"

"_He doesn't plan to…" – _That were worried thoughts of Uzume – before Dante jumped on the windowsill.

"_He does!" _– Uzume inwardly screamed. But before she had time to bring out her silk veil or do something else to change situation, Dante jumped.

He jumped from the third floor.

Uzume was scared. Not for her, she would hardly get bruised from such a fall. But she was scared for her crazy Ashikabi. She doubted that he could jump from third floor unscathed with her in his arms, especially so soon after recovering.

But before she could do anything about their current situation, Uzume found out that Dante already landed and jumped over hospital fence. With each passing moment she got more and more questions about her Ashikabi and no answers to these questions.

"Don't worry, Uzume. While you're with me you have nothing to fear." – At these words of his Uzume flushed and felt her heart beat quicker. With a smile she cuddled closer to his chest. At these words of his she felt herself so protected. It was such a nice feeling, even though it should be the other way around. But at the current moment she didn't care about it at all.

"You've called me by my name for the first time." – She was happy. For now Uzume got the only answer that she truly needed. Would Dante be good Ashikabi? Hell, yes.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" – Deciding that he has gone far enough from the hospital he slowed down and continued to go by back-alleys. For a few more minutes he was walking silently. – "So where should we go, Uzume?"

At that question of Dante Uzume looked around from her comfortable position in his arms.

"On the next crossroad turn left then go ahead until I tell you to turn right. We would come to the boarding house where I'm renting a room. There we can discuss everything, alright?"

"That will do, Dream Girl."

After that short conversation they were silent for the rest of the road, except for directions given by Uzume. It was almost half an hour before they came to their destination, without anything interesting happening at the way to the Inn.

It was rather simple two-storey house in classic Japanese style with wooden fence, holding an opening before entrance to the house itself. Also Dante took notice of advertisement.

"Izumo Inn is looking for occupants? Maybe I'll crash at this joint for now. Hey, Dream Girl, we arrived, you can get down any time you want." – After they came close, Dante stopped before entrance in the fence. At that Uzume looked at him and made the most cute expression that she could provide, dreaded by all men around the globe, 'Puppy-Dog Eyes'™.

"But it's so comfortable here in your strong arms, Dante-kun! Besides you still owe me eleven more princess' carries for dragging your sexy butt to the hospital." – At the end of her second sentence her expression turned playful and teasing. Oh, she was so on.

"You really think that my butt is sexy?" – At that he calmly turned his head above his shoulder to look at his back. Then he turned his head back to look at the playful smile of Uzume with his own smirk. – "Well, it really is. Did you cope a feel while I was out of it, Dream Girl? For you that option is open anytime."

At that Uzume blushed furiously and jumped from his arms in a second, while stuttering something completely incomprehensible under her breath.

"_Dante – one, Dream Girl – zero."_ – Such were the thoughts of Dante while Uzume calmed down and fought down her blush. After few seconds her cheeks were still flushed but at the moment she looked at least somewhat composed and calm, but still far from being really composed.

"Before we come in you should know that landlady at this place is scary and you shouldn't mess with her or you would be in trouble."

"So is she some kind of old crazy witch? Don't worry your pretty little head, Dream Girl; I know how to deal with these types."

"That's what I worry about…" – That was barely audible response of Uzume to Dante's answer. After that she turned around to enter the house, missing sudden gleam in Dante's eyes.

"Oh!.." – Uzume suddenly felt as if light jolt of electricity raced through her body and reflexively let out low and short but very sensual moan. The reason for that is that Dante lightly squeezed one of her ass-cheeks with his hand. As soon as Uzume understood what she done she closed her mouth with both of her hands, opened her eyes wide and gained atomic red blush on her face. After that she quickly turned to look at Dante once again, just to see him flexing his fingers in squeeze-like motion with contemplating look on his face.

"Well, you also got a sexy butt, Dream Girl. And that voice of yours just now sounded really sexy as well." – If Uzume could've blushed more than she would have done so.

"J-just g-go in already!" – After she quickly stuttered that out she rushed inside the house, with smirking Dante following her.

"_Two – zero, Dream Girl, if you want to one-up me than you would need to up your game first." _– Such were mirthful thoughts of devil hunter coming inside the house. As he dropped his boots and followed after Uzume he looked around. This Inn looked clean, modest and homey. All in all, pretty nice place.

"Miya, I'm back!" – As soon as Uzume calmed down enough to not to stutter, she announced her presence to the landlady of this place.

"Ara, Uzume you came home? You wouldn't mind telling me why you didn't warn me of your absence?" – As soon as Dante entered inside hallways he saw the source of this voice. It was a beautiful woman around the same height as Uzume with long lavender hair coming down to her waist. Her figure was though less busty than Uzume's was still quite a nice shape. She was dressed in her usual attire giving her a look of miko with purple hakama and white haori. When she noticed Dante, she gave him a small smile and continued talking. – "Ara, Uzume-chan, you should've warned me about your guest coming over. Hello, my name is Asama Miya, the owner of Izumo Inn, nice meeting you."

"Hello to you too, beautiful, you can call me Dante." – The devil hunter introduced himself with a charming smile and elegant bow. At that Uzume gave him annoyed glare and Miya giggled while covering her mouth with a sleeve on her left hand.

"Ara, ara, beautiful? Dante-san, are you trying to seduce this poor old widow?" – She didn't yet know who she was trying to tease.

"What are you talking about, Milady? All that I see before me is young and beautiful lady, who could use some good company. And I'm happy to oblige." – After that Uzume were tearing between being angry at Dante for flirting with landlady in front of her and silently cheering for him to see who will come out on top in this teasing contest.

"Oh my, you're such a flatterer. No wonder that Uzume forgot everything at being in your company. But I digress, would you like to stay here for dinner?" – At this moment Dante's stomach betrayed him, releasing a loud growl. That caused landlady to release another giggle and continue her speech. – "I'll take that as yes. Uzume can show you around the Inn, while I'm preparing dinner."

"_She's good, but it's still far from over. You're on!"_ – At that he came closer to Uzume and looked at her annoyed expression. – "_Ah, crud, she looks pissed. Maybe I'm really got a rotten luck with women."_

After that Uzume told him to follow her. She showed him where is the kitchen, bath, living room and quarters at the first floor. She said that on the first floor lives Miya and one other tenant, who is currently away at work.

Before Uzume showed him a second floor he extended his senses to confirm his hunch. And he was right. While he for some time already knew that Uzume wasn't human, she didn't felt like a demon at all, except for wisps of his own energy. But what really got his attention were two other similar signatures in the house. One on the second floor, which while weaker than the one Uzume gave off, was much more controlled. And the other one was coming from kitchen. Miya. Her energy was stronger and more controlled than either Uzume or this unknown person.

"And here is the second floor. I live in room No.203 and there're only empty rooms aside from that."

"Hm, empty rooms, you say." – Dante said contemplatively while looking at the empty wall. At that moment he felt slight nervousness, but after looking around he determined that the source of the feeling was Uzume, and that was her own feeling.

"_One more thing for which I need an answer from Dream Girl. They keep piling up." _– Such were the thoughts of Dante as he moved to Uzume's room. They both stopped before a door.

"Now, that is everything in Izumo's Inn. There is about an hour before dinner. Will you let me take a look at your coat? I'm pretty good at sewing, so maybe I could repair it and even make a new sleeve later. In the meantime I could give you some clothes of one of my acquaintance. He is kind of a bum so he often forgetting clothes that he asked me to fix. You're a little bigger than him but I think there should be some that would fit in a meantime." – While Uzume was saying that, she entered her room and started to look through one of the closets there. Her room looked like a seamstress hideout, because there were a few closets and a table with sewing tools and many differently colored pieces of cloth strewn around.

"Alright Dream Girl. But make sure that my coat stays stylish. It's my favorite one." – After that he took off his leather coat and gave it to Uzume. In exchange she gave him simple black t-shirt while sizing him up appreciatively. – "Not my usual style, but that will do. And are you sure you want to hide that body from everyone's view? I think that would be such a waste."

At that moment he could almost swear that he heard something like 'Yes it would!' in unknown female voice. But he decided to dismiss it.

"Miya would be so mad at you for not wearing a shirt." – Even though Uzume said that, she was still checking Dante out with content smile.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that she will enjoy the show." – Dante answered her while lightly flexing his muscles. After that he throws t-shirt at the table, where it landed in single left empty spot.

"Nii-chan, you got balls of steel, size of tennis balls at least."

"Why, thank you, Dream Girl. Maybe later you will get a chance to test that theory. But for now we need to talk about few things." – At that Uzume blushed once again, but not so strong as before, being slightly used already to his antics.

"Yes, we definitely need, I want an explanation about a few stunts that you pulled at hospital..." – Uzume looked as if she wanted to say more, but was interrupted by the growling of her stomach. She sheepishly chuckled at that. – "But let's do that after dinner. Miya is a great cook and I can't think straight at empty stomach."

"Alright, Dream Girl. Let's go down and wait for dinner."

After that they watched news for the last half an hour before dinner. It was classic Japanese cuisine served for three persons. Dante thought to ask about person hiding behind the wall on second floor but after some consideration decided against it. They should have a reason to hide someone like that, so he would ask later, when some things would become clearer.

After dinner ended (with some irritated eyebrow twitches from Miya) Dante, Uzume and Miya once again gathered at the table for serious talk. Miya started their talk.

"Dante-san, I guess that for some time you will stay here at Izumo Inn. Before that we need to discuss a few rules about living here. Is that understood?" – While saying that Miya donned stern expression.

"Shoot." – Dante's answer was just a carefree shrug with dismissive wave of his hand. Miya's eyebrow twitched once again.

"First, payment is 50000 yen a month, meals included. My late husband never turned away anyone in trouble, so if you can't pay at the moment you can stay for some time if you help around the house."

"Seems fair enough, I don't mind." – Dante nodded at that. These conditions were good, especially emergency case, because his financial records never were very good.

"Second, no violence. I wouldn't tolerate fighting inside this house. If you can solve some trouble only by fists take it outside and as far away from this place as you can."

"This is a little trickier, but I wouldn't back away from a challenge." – At that female occupants of the table sweat-dropped, while Dante was donning the most serious look yet on his face. Seriously, he can't remember a single place where he was staying that wasn't trashed by demons. Except orphanage, but that was quite some time ago.

"Right… Third, no illicit activities are allowed in Izumo Inn, which includes walking around the house without a shirt. Is that understood?" – At her last sentence Miya smiled demurely while her body was surrounded by aura of dread, and close to her appeared projection of big demonic-looking mask. Uzume looked at that nervously while slowly backing away. Dante, on the other hand, was rubbing his chin with one hand while looking at that contemplatively. After a few seconds of that he spoke.

"I'll give you six out of ten for the effort. Your aura of bloodlust is nicely contrasted with serene facial expression and that demonic mask adds stylish touch." – After that he thoughtfully nodded a few times, while crossing his arms. At the same time female occupants of the table were completely stunned. Miya's expression remained the same except for the fact that she opened her eyes wide and turned off her intimidation aura. And Uzume was looking at him with awed expression and slightly hanging jaw.

"Bawling balls… Bawling balls made of titanium." – That was her barely audible, yet clearly heard by everyone whisper. The sound of Uzume's voice seemed to snap Miya out of her slight stupor at a total ineffectiveness of her favorite toy… I mean her best tool for disciplining unruly occupants, that's it!

"And the last rule. Dinner starts at six, if you are staying out late you should inform me or else you wouldn't get to eat." – After such a failure Miya decided to feighn ignorance. She will just have to look for other ways to discipline him.

"_Maybe I'll get a chance to make him work out some sweat to accentuate that godly body… No, bad thoughts, stay away!" –_ After she told him the rules her thoughts took some strange turn, so she dismissed them as quickly as she could.

"Everything looks fine to me. Now, as I was the one who got dragged into this mess, I'll start questioning. You and Dream Girl, what are you?" – While saying that, Dante sharply looked Miya in the eyes. Uzume looked at him with surprised expression, while Miya didn't change the look on her face, still sporting demure smile with half-lidded eyes.

"Whatever you're talking about Dante-san? I'm just a simple poor old widowed landlady."

"I call bullshit. There is no way you're just a simple landlady. I've met human sorcerers before and even real saint once, their energy feels completely different than you three." – At that Uzume looked once again really surprised and Miya looked sharply at Dante.

"Three? Whatever you're talking abo…" – Miya continued to talk, but was interrupted by Dante.

"Second floor behind fake wall. There is another one of you. If I'm not mistaken you're called Sekirei, is that right?" – At that carefree answer of Dante Miya took on a contemplating look for few seconds.

"Her name is Matsu and she will join our conversation when it will be time for you to answer our questions." – At that Uzume gave surprised look to Miya. She didn't expect for Miya to relinquish that piece of info. – "As for what we are, that story started in 1999, 21 years ago…"

"Wait, wait, wait… It is… 2020 now?" – At that both Miya and Uzume simultaneously nodded. – "_So, I'm in a future, In Japan. Now I get it why Tokyo looks so different."_

"I see, continue with your story than." – At that Miya nodded and took off from the moment she finished before.

"East of Japan there was a small piece of land, Kamikura Island. There two students made a startling find. They found a spaceship." – At that Miya took small pause, which was used by Dante.

"Seriously? A spaceship?" - At that both Miya and Uzume simultaneously nodded again.

"Yes, a spaceship. Aboard that vessel they found alien technology that allowed them to found a company that now is known as biggest player at international arena, MBI – Mid Bio Informatics. But that wasn't everything that they found there that day. On this ship, lying in sleep were 108 living beings. Beings that were later named Sekirei." – At that Miya stopped, waiting for Dante's reaction. Uzume also waited, but she did so with trepidation.

"So, basically, you're aliens. Alright, go on." – At his carefree answer Miya looked surprised and Uzume almost face-faulted. After a few seconds Miya once again regained her composure and continued with her story.

"Among Sekirei there was one adult, eight embryos and 99 fetuses. By using the technology on the ship MBI grown the Sekirei, while adjusting them to live in human society. Their strength was placed under limiter and their reactions changed, so that they would bond easier with humans."

"And now what is this about a bond?" – Dante already had some guesses, but he decided to first listen to what Miya would say.

"When Sekirei are released, they look for a special person, one called an Ashikabi. Ashikabis are special humans who could bond with a Sekirei. And there are many ways to describe a bond. Some call it a red string of faith, a destiny, but for Sekirei a bond is one true love. Once bond is formed, nothing short of death will break it, Sekirei and Ashikabi would feel each other and Sekirei would love their Ashikabi unconditionally." – At that Dante became serious. Now it clicked. Feeling of over-protectiveness, how his instincts trusted Dream Girl almost unconditionally, wisps of his demonic power in her aura.

"Then how do you form this bond and how you find an Ashikabi for yourself to bond with?" – While he asked that question he noticed that Uzume slightly flushed and looked away a little. And Miya smiled a little.

"When Sekirei gets close to her destined Ashikabi, her body gives her a reaction. Heartbeat increases, body temperature is rising and their power becomes unstable. And once Sekirei kisses her Ashikabi they would be bind forever." – At that Dante looked at Uzume with raised eyebrow.

"So while I was out of it, you kissed me, Dream Girl."

"Y-yes." – She said that shyly, still blushing and looking away a little. She was nervous about whether he accepts her like that or not.

"Why you didn't wait for me to wake up, Dream Girl? I'm a much better kisser while awake." – And just like that, Dante's witty answer lifted Uzume's spirit and made her feel a bit happier.

"You… really is okay with that and can accept me just like this?" – Her voice was silent and filled with hope, her expression pleading. Before answering that question Dante gave her reassuring smile.

"Uzume, you're nice and beautiful girl, where could you find a dumbass that wouldn't like to be with you. I'm certainly not." – After hearing that she just jumped at him with flying hug, her eyes tearing up a little. He accepted her, and right now that is all that matter. Looking at that Miya couldn't help but give her own happy smile, glad that Uzume has found her happiness.

"Thank you, thank you…" – That were muffled into Dante's chest whispers that Uzume repeated over and over again. Dante tenderly returned her hug and rubbed her back with one of his hands while whispering in Uzume's ear.

"Easy now, Dream Girl, everything is going to be alright." – They spend like this a couple of minutes, until Uzume calmed down and just continued to calmly sit there, hugging Dante with content expression on her face. Miya decided to just let things go like that for a moment.

"Ufufufu… That's just like in soap opera, Dan-tan." – At sound of that voice Dante looked behind himself. There stood Sekirei that he felt on the second floor. Like the previous two Sekireis that he met this one was a beautiful young woman of average height with sizable bust. Her hair was bright auburn in color, rather long and was styled with two side plaits. Also she had round glasses and was wearing white dress with diamond-shaped cleavage cutout and detached sleeves.

"Ara, ara, Matsu-san has decided to come out of her secret den of solitude and perversions. What would be the reason for that, Ma-tsu-san?" – The first to react was Landlady. While she was saying her name for a second time redhead jumped behind Dante's back in fright because Miya decided to use her favorite trick against her, summoning spectral demonic-looking mask with aura of terror. This time it only worked on Matsu as she was trembling behind Dante's back. Uzume was still in bliss, while being hugged by her Ashikabi. Also because she felt safe in his arms, she didn't react at all at Miya's intimidation trick.

"Five out of ten, you should try harder next time, Miya." – Yeah, Dante was still a Dante. So, while he was shaking his head, he was hit over it with a ladle. That stopped him shaking his head and he nursed the place where he was hit with one of his hands. – "Ouch. Now for that strike I can give you a seven. Perfect timing, pretty fast, delivered with deadly precision and without any hesitation."

Miya didn't pout. Proper ladies don't pout! They show slight displeasure with their facial expression, so that's what she done!

"_Next thing would be my rock. If that wouldn't faze him, than I would need to find something new. Something so cruel and devious that he would never even thinks to dare to mess with proper ladies." _– Yes, Miya is not a kind of person who easily backs down from a challenge.

"But Miya-tan, Dan-tan already knew about me even before I came down. Besides I wanted to personally meet Ashikabi of Uzume-tan, because he seems like such a fine specimen, ufufufu…" – While saying that, Matsu was running her hands around muscles on Dante's back. In all of this commotion she missed her increased heartbeat, which was easily picked by Dante's hearing. But he decided not to comment on this.

"Matsu-san, illicit actions at Izumo Inn are prohibited…" – But before she could try and intimidate Matsu into obedience (though she already jumped to the left of Dante so she wouldn't irk Miya further and leave Dante between them) Miya was once again interrupted by a sole male sitting at the table now.

"Miya, don't get your panties into a twist. I'm sure your underwear is sexy enough already…" – But suddenly Dante got interrupted by rock hitting him in the face. Behind this attack was enough strength to drop him to a floor. Before Miya could do anything else, he rose up again, uneven rock the size of his head with splotches of dried blood in his hands. His face didn't have even a single tiny scuffle.

"That warrants you a nine out of ten. This rock still holds aura of suffering of its previous victims together with their blood. I know a couple of places where this thing would fetch quite a price." – While he was contemplating that Miya quickly snatched her rock from Dante's hands.

"Ara, ara, what are you talking about, Dante-san? My hand just slipped. Besides, I don't want to sell my rock; it holds many dear memories of mine." – While saying that, Miya was possessively cradling her rock.

"Ufufu, this is just like a soap opera! But Miya-tan, you told Dan-tan about Sekirei and Ashikabi, but forgot to tell him about Sekirei Plan. Dan-tan needs to know about that before continuing." – While Matsu was having fun, she still reminded everyone about urgent matters. At hearing that Dante raised one eyebrow and prepared to listen further.

"You're right, Matsu-san. The Sekirei Plan is Minaka's project, for which he turned whole city into battleground. According to that plan all of Sekirei should find for themselves an Ashikabi and then fight until only one Sekirei remains, which together with their Ashikabi will ascend to the heaven above and hold the fate of humanity in their hands." – After saying that everyone fell silent. At hearing that Dante was in no mood for jokes.

"So you're saying that this white prick found whole space full of your species and spend last twenty years to turn you into gladiators for his fun together with some crazy prize at the end for a winner?" – It was rare for Dante to be truly pissed at someone, but now was one of such moments.

"In a nutshell… yes." – That was the answer of Miya. Uzume looked worriedly as Dante tightly clenched his fists. Matsu showed stoic and impassive expression, though her eyes showed sadness at current situation.

"You know, I don't kill humans, but right now I seriously consider changing my beliefs." – At that Miya solemnly nodded and answered.

"If this plan could be stopped just like that, then I would've already killed Minaka myself. No, there're too much safeties placed around this Plan. Nothing short of complete annihilation of the capital could stop it and even then chances are small." – Though Miya appeared completely calm while saying that, her voice was filled with sadness and pain. Matsu and Uzume looked downcast. Dante had a concentrated and calculating look on his face, something that could be rarely seen on him.

"Now you know everything essential about situation you're in. There are some other details that could be filled later, but for now that should be enough. Now what really interest me are you, Dante-san. You know who we are, who our enemy is, what troubles follow us, but we know nothing about you." – Miya's expression didn't change, but her voice was giving out her own curiosity. At that Uzume suddenly perked up and decided to get out her questions to Dante.

"Yeah, you still didn't tell how you pulled these stunts in a hospital! Like where did you get your guns and where did you put them away after that."

"Guns? Oh my, such a dangerous friend you have, Uzume-san." – Miya raised one of her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah, Minaka wanted to speak him through TV and then bam! He shoots right in the center of TV-set with a pistol. But connection was still on, so he got second pistol out and bam! Bam! Bam! He shoots until nothing left of the TV." – Uzume animatedly and with big smile described what she saw earlier. After she finished recollection of TV accident, her face turned thoughtful. – "But what really puzzles me is how you got out of there. You jumped from the third floor with me on your hands without any effort. Even for most Sekirei such a feat would be more troublesome."

At that all of the females turned curious gaze at Dante. He sighed and looked at the faces of his listeners. They all looked very curious about that.

"Well, better get it over with at once. I'm a cambion." – At that all of the women's expressions turned confused. After few seconds Matsu gained a look of understanding than turned to Dante with surprised face that held hints of wonder and fear.

"But Dante-san, that's impossible!" – At that exclamation of Matsu Miya and Uzume looked at her with surprise. – "It was scientifically proved that devils don't exist, therefore it's impossible for cambions to exist as well."

At that explanation of Matsu Miya looked surprised, but Uzume was completely flabbergasted.

"What the hell are you talking about, Matsu? What devils have to do with Dante even if he is cambion?" – Such was an angry rant of Uzume, but what really surprised her is that she was stopped by Dante's hand on her shoulder.

"Dream Girl, devils have to do everything with this, because I'm a half-devil or in other words, cambion. Besides, Matsu, you're an alien, I'm a half-devil, what's your point?" – At that Matsu turned her head down in guilt.

"Sorry, Dante-san, I was just really surprised at that. Even if I'm an alien, idea of demons existing seems pretty wild to me. Forgive me." – At that she bowed before him.

"And I don't care if you're a devil or a half-devil, that's doesn't matter! You're my Ashikabi, forever and ever." – After Matsu asked for forgiveness, Uzume furiously spoke to him, hugging him once again and finished her speech tenderly so that no one except for her and Dante heard that.

"Don't sweat it, Matsu. And… thanks for that Uzume." – In answer to girls' reactions Dante spoke calmly, whispering second part to Uzume, at which she smiled contentedly.

"This was rude from you Matsu, but since Dante-san forgave you… You wouldn't get punished for that." – Though Miya didn't unleash her intimidating trick, her smile was all too familiar to Matsu, so she still was slightly trembling while looking at her. – "Also, Dante-san, that was really unexpected. Maybe next you will tell us about your guns? If you plan to stay in Izumo Inn with weapons I wouldn't mind but only if you show all of them to me and if you wouldn't use them here except for emergencies."

"I can understand that. Alright, first are the guys that Dream Girl saw. Let me introduce you – Ebony and Ivory." – At start of his speech he stepped a few steps back from the table and pulled out his two pistols. First a black gun in left hand and then a silvery-white gun in right hand. He placed them on the floor and pulled out of nowhere a sawed-off shotgun.

"I call this guy Coyote. He got both mean bark and bite." – He placed shotgun on the floor close to Ebony and Ivory. Next one caused Uzume's jaw to drop, Matsu to take another calculating look at Dante and Miya to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"That would be Spiral, my heavy-duty rifle. Some demons got quite a tough hide, so additional firepower could be handy." – After that Dante placed anti-tank rifle on the floor. If hiding pistols and shotgun on a person could be achieved with some skill, this was beyond these skills. Next weapon got similar reaction out of occupants.

"Meet Kalina Ann. Actually it's not mine, just borrowed it for some time, but it would be too troublesome to give it back because of some reasons." – So next to anti-tank rifle Dante placed clearly modified rocket launcher. But next weapon got clear looks of confusion from Miya and Uzume, while Matsu gained fascinated look on her face.

"What is THAT?" – Uzume couldn't help herself but ask this question at the sight of the thing that looked like oversized blade-gauntlet made of silvery metal and adorned with few glowing red crystals.

"This is Artemis. It is a demonic laser-gun. Pretty nifty thing, if I do say so myself." – After that he placed it together with his more usual firearms. Looking at this thing Matsu was almost salivating.

"Dan-tan, if that is really a hand held laser weapon, could you later let Matsu-tan take a look at Artemis-tan? Pretty please?" – Matsu clasped her hands before her chest, while giving Dante her best 'Puppy-Dog Eyes'™ look. At that Dante sweat-dropped, while looking at her.

"I'll think about it, Matsu. That's all for my firearms…" – Dante made a slight pause, looking at all of his shooting fun-things against demons. Well there were still couple of good collectibles back at home, but these will do.

"Good, Dante-san, now…" – Before Landlady could've finished what she was going to say, Dante interrupted her by continuing his own speech. That earned him an irritated eye-twitch from Miya.

"…Now we can go to my Devil Arms! And first would be my personal weapon, gifted to me by my father, Rebellion." – At these words he showed big straight sword in his hands. It was grim-looking claymore, its guard designed with bones, ribcage and screaming demonic skull; length of the blade together with handle was almost the same as Dante's own height. While Matsu looked a little intimidated by sword appearance, Uzume curious about Dante's heirloom, Miya skillfully hid her own fascination. As an exceptional swordswoman herself she from one look deduced incredible quality of the blade and felt it. That sword was marvelous in her eyes. Miya came out of her stupor when Dante placed Rebellion on the floor and took out his next weapon.

"This is Cerberus, tripartite nunchaku, icy cool to the core. It is quite useful in some cases with its lengthening chains." – Dante was holding in his hand metallic ring, to which were connected three chains made from dark metal with blue crystal-like foot long rod at the end of each chain. After he put Cerberus on the floor he took out another Devil Arm in form of two unusual swords. This time it earned only mildly curious glances. Both of them are of the same shape, one colored light-blue and other – bright orange. But their shape was pretty unusual – two serrated scimitars with decorative faces on their pommels.

"These two are Agni and Rudra, the Firestorm brothers. As you can guess these are swords with power of fire and wind. But because they're annoying dumbasses I usually call them Numbskull One and Numbskull Two." – And as soon as Dante said that, gathered females were startled by two indignant shouts, yelling the same thing.

"**Master!" **–It took women a few moments to understand where the voices were coming. Apparently faces on pommels were not as decorative as they thought.

"Did these swords just talk? Neat!" – Being at first surprised, Uzume was the first one to speak out her mind.

"And they can go on for hours at that, which is the reason why they're so annoying. So…" – After that Dante forcefully hit pommels of each sword against one another. – "No. Talking."

After glaring for a few seconds at his swords' pommels Dante nodded and placed them on the floor. Few moments later he took out his last Devil Arm.

"A guitar… with electric strings?" – The one who sounded her surprise was no other then a Landlady. Indeed, what Dante took out this time, was a purple guitar with strings made seemingly from flowing electricity.

"Yeah, let me introduce you to the last one, Nevan. Demonic guitar with which I could strike my enemies with lightning, slice and dice them with hidden scythe blade, destroy my surroundings with powerful sound bursts, summon flocks of bloodthirsty vampire bats and finally!" – At that he raised one of his fingers to show significance of what he is going to say. – "She is an electric guitar, which is always perfectly tuned and can be used to play at rock-concert without plugging her into anything."

"For some reason I feel jealous." – Uzume murmured under her breath so that no one would hear her.

"That's loud." – Was Matsu's surprised murmur.

"Dante-san." – When Dante looked at Miya, he saw that she was smiling demurely, while at the same time producing the thickest and foulest aura for today, the demonic mask which appeared behind her also looked much bigger, angrier and had blood dripping from eyes and mouth. Matsu and Uzume hugged each other and were shaking violently, unable to do anything else due to overwhelming terror. – "If you ever play on Nevan at large volume while you're inside or within a radius of three blocks of Izumo Inn, I will kick you out at once. Is that understood?"

"Come on, Miya, don't be such a stick in the mud. Maybe you will change your mind if I play some crazy tune? Now, which one will do, there're so much of them…" – At that point Miya decided to stop holding back and leaped at Dante, bringing out her trusty ladle. Her strike was strong enough to make Dante momentarily fall on the ground, while her ladle broke. Seeing that, Miya donned stone-faced expression and exited the room. – "Jeez, if she doesn't like rock music that much she could've just told me."

Any further remarks of Dante were stopped in their tracks when Miya returned to the room, bringing with her a sword. She didn't sport an aura of dread, her smile was peaceful and eyes lidded. The only sign of her true feelings was a throbbing vein on the forehead.

"It's time for your punishment, Dan-te-san." – While slowly speaking his name, Landlady unsheathed her katana. At that look Dante recalled all of his Devil Arms and firearms. And as Miya made her first swing, he skillfully dodged her. While dodging several more strikes he spoke to Matsu and Uzume.

"Looks like Landlady needs to went some steam and I need to get some fresh air. I will come back after a couple of hours!" – At that he ran out of room and house, while laughing. Miya followed him, while furiously swinging her sword.

"Get back here and receive your punishment!" – Her cries of outrage came from outside and were getting further away.

"Ufufufu, it's like a soap opera!" – After Landlady left, Matsu's mood increased rapidly.

"Yeah, I'm sure that with him around there wouldn't be a dull hour." – Uzume also looked happy, but then her expression turned grim and she muttered something under her breath. – "I hope Miya will destroy that damn guitar."

**A/N: That's it, it was quite a long chapter! Next one – Vergil's coming to the land of the living, what is he going to do with such clusterfuck as Sekirei Plan? Read and find out!**

**Also don't forget to leave me nice and long reviews, I love them!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello to you all my dear readers! Today I present to you new chapter of Feathers on the Red Wing, and our special guest in this chapter would be none other than Vergil the son of Sparda! And also… did you all really think that DANTE of all people could be intimidated by Landlady? Please, if you remember, Dante revealed in Anime what was the only thing that he is afraid of. Do you know it? Such a vile thing that sending shivers down our favorite devil-hunter's spine, coming deep from his shallow pockets… That's right, its taxes!**

**For disclaimer see the Prologue. Now on with the chapter!**

_Unknown time, unknown place_

In the shadow of tree line, given by the sunset, was lying a man. He was looking peaceful, while staying on his back. He had spiky white hair and face features befitting European noble, his clothes consisted of royal blue coat, black undershirt, black pants and also knee-high boots and gloves made of brown leather. In his left hand he was clenching scabbard of sheathed katana with white handle and long yellow ribbon on scabbard itself. Despite clearly being unconscious, he was holding his weapon with a seeming death-grip. That man is infamous Vergil Dark Slayer, the Son of Sparda.

After few moments his eyelids started to tremble together with clenching of his free right hand. And just like that he abruptly opened his eyes and jumped to his feet, clutching his sword's handle with his right hand. He stayed in ready stance with his sword for a few seconds, while checking his surroundings. There was nothing threatening at all in the vicinity, so he walked out of woods to study the place where he ended up. When he saw what was beyond the trees at first his eyes widened in surprise and recognition.

Then they narrowed in anger and concentration.

"_The house where I've grew up together with Dante. It was demolished after that last demon's attack where we got separated. There is too much of details showing that this is not a mere resemblance. This is either elaborate copy, illusion or a dream. Creating copy of my old house to make drop my guard? That's too much work for demons with such a meager output. Illusion? Most likely, but I already checked it. If a spell capable of completely fooling my senses was really cast here then I should already be dead if they didn't need me. But that's unlikely. Such a scene would work on a sentimental fool like Dante, but not me. No, it should be a dream. Besides that really does look like a typical work of a dream-demon, preying on his victim in a copy of significant place for them. Now we should see if there is a dream-demon here."_

Nodding to his thoughts, Vergil walked closer to the house. When he got closer from around the corner appeared a woman. She was looking quite exotic with her dark skin tone, delicate face features, long black hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing knee-high heeled boots made of black leather, long black skirt and black cape of medium length that was hiding her body from view. Though what was seen hinted at lean womanly figure.

When Vergil stopped about ten meters before her, she stopped as well. Setting sun was highlighting her from the right side, gentle breeze moved her dark hair and when she looked at his eyes she gave him gentle smile.

"_The last time I saw such a smile mother was still alive…" _– While he was still on guard, Vergil felt himself relax a little feeling nostalgia. Though he didn't relax completely and still was ready to jump into action at moment's notice. But what really made him curious was the energy he felt coming from her. Her basic energy was dark, but it didn't feel demonic at all. It could have been almost opposite if not for the fact that she had in her aura some of his energy. With some amount of surprise he noted that he also got additional energy from her. That situation requires some investigation before proceeding.

"It's good to finally meet you, Ashikabi-sama. Please take care of me when you wake up." – After that she lightly bowed and everything around Vergil disappeared in bright light.

_Shinto Teito, underground shelter, 19:12_

When Vergil woke up, he immediately took notice of few things. One, there was no demonic energy in the vicinity except his own, so he is no longer in Hell. Two, he was in the luxurious room with no windows and with a night-lighter, lying on his back in king-sized bed. Three, his wounds were tended to, even if it was not needed, his coat was at close hanger, his shirt at nightstand and his boots close to bed. Four, all of his vital stars and his half of the Perfect Amulet were placed together with his shirt in orderly fashion.

Wherever he was, it was highly unlikely, that they knew who he was. Those who knew would rather kill him. And he felt pretty much alive. Moreover, after that forced rest he felt himself in almost perfect condition, just a little hungry. Healing stomach, which was sliced almost to the spine, takes up a lot of energy.

After that he stood up and confirmed his surroundings. Closet, hanger, table, couple of chairs, nightstand, chandelier… Everything that you could expect of usual room, except its superior quality and lack of windows, though there were some paintings with nature sceneries, there were nothing special about them. Whoever has helped him, that person was rather rich. That could be useful.

Quickly putting his clothes on (he also noted that his clothes were cleaned) Vergil moved to exit his room, but before he could do that, door opened and he was face to face with a woman from his dreams. Deciding to take a page from his brother book on this case he acted on a hunch and asked this woman on Japanese.

"Who're you, why did you help me and where are we right now?" – While asking these questions he was looking her in the eyes. At seeing him awake she looked happy, but after he started to ask questions she took a more composed look, though she still had cheerful expression.

"My name is Yahan, I'm a Sekirei No.57. I helped you because you're my Ashikabi and it's my duty as your Sekirei to help you, protect you and complete all of your wishes, Ashikabi-sama." – At that Yahan gave Vergil a low bow. He was surprised by that. He never heard anything about beings named Sekirei and he would need more information before giving her his judgment. At least her energy didn't feel demonic, the same as in his dream actually, dark element with only his own energy inside of her as source of demonic feel. – "And right now we are at personal nuclear shelter of Japanese Finance Minister. He abandoned it after Tokyo one year ago was bought out by MBI and renamed into Shinto Teito, because he had to change his workplace together with most government officials. Then I bought it from an auction by using some stolen money so that I wouldn't be easily tracked by MBI. It's calmer this way."

"My name is Vergil, the Son of Sparda. Before I will tell you anything else you will explain to me everything that I need to know and then we will decide on how to go on from here. Is that understood?" – After he introduced himself, Vergil looked at Yahan determining her reaction. The look in her eyes was pleased, devoted, affectionate and approving. Interesting, looks like she really will put up with all of his wishes. That could be tested later.

"Yes, Vergil-sama. What would you like to know?" – Yahan has gone straight to the point. At that Vergil nodded thoughtfully and started his questioning.

"First of all, tell me everything about Sekirei and then you will tell me why you called me Ashikabi."

"Yes, Vergil-sama. Sekirei are members of extraterrestrial species with genetics similar to humans who were found in a crashed spaceship on Kamikura Island 21 years ago in 1999 by current CEO of MBI Minaka Hiroto and the head of Sekirei Plan Sahashi Takami…" – Yahan was stopped by Vergil's hand gesture.

"Wait a minute. Do you mean to say, that now is year 2020? _That's possible only in one case. And if it is like this, then there can only be one person responsible for this mess…"_ – After taking few deep breaths Vergil proceeded to hear what Yahan has to say.

"Yes, Vergil-sama, it is now year 2020…" – Yahan said this, sounding somewhat surprised at what her Ashikabi asked. After that Vergil nodded and once again signaled for her to stop. She didn't mind, because she was feeling through bond that Vergil for some reason was very pissed off.

"Yahan, step out of room for a minute. Please." – Vergil at that point instead of calculating look donned stony expression marred only by twitching left eye. Seeing that, Yahan stepped out and closed door behind her. As soon as she did that, she was almost pushed to a floor by a powerful shout that sounded more like a roar.

"DANTE!"

_Somewhere on the city streets at that moment_

"My bro senses are tingling, looks like Vergil is already missing me." – Dante slowed down a little in his run and listened to his gut feeling with a smirk on his face.

"Stop running and take you punishment like a man!" – At hearing that enraged shout of Landlady, Dante once again picked up his speed, with his smirk growing wider.

"Sorry bro, you will have to look for entertainment on your own, I've got a race to win." – He muttered that under his breath, but after that he shouted to Landlady, who was chasing him. – "Hey Miya, if you run too much, your shirt will become wet. Do you want to show me your bra that much?"

"DIE!"

_Back with Vergil_

"_I bet this dumbass is doing something stupid again…"_ – After thinking that and calming down somewhat Vergil opened door again and called Yahan back. This time he offered her to sit in one of the chairs and he took the other while massaging his forehead. Thinking about Dante's foolish stunts sometimes gives him headaches worse than a two-ton demon stomping on his skull. That actually happened once before.

"Now continue with your story Yahan. You stopped at Sekirei origins." – Vergil beckoned for Yahan to continue, while once again looking at her and locking his fingers together in waiting posture.

"Yes, Vergil-sama. Aboard the ship they found one adult, eight embryos and 99 fetuses of Sekirei. After awakening No.1 they found out that Sekirei physically superior to humans in every aspect and some of them manifest supernatural powers. Because of that all of the Sekirei were adjusted to better live in human world. That's official theory." – At last sentence Yahan's expression showed some signs of disgust and anger. Vergil caught on that and he had some ideas for that change in her attitude. He decided to confirm it.

"And what is unofficial theory?" – At that question Yahan clenched her teeth and fists in anger before continuing, but with a voice lower than before.

"They did it to control us. They feared our powers and abilities, that's why most of our strength is sealed away and can only be temporarily unlocked by our Ashikabi." – At that Vergil nodded and voiced some of his thoughts.

"So you need me in order to unlock your powers?.." – But before he could continue his speech he was suddenly interrupted by Yahan.

"NO! You're much more important than that Vergil-sama! While it may be true that Sekirei would gain access to her full power with help of her Ashikabi that is not the reason for us to seek out Ashikabi." – Yahan was speaking hastily, with look of hurt and pleading in her eyes. At such a picture Vergil looked really surprised. And also he felt a little guilty and pained at that look on her face, which somewhat surprised him. That woman seemed genuine in her wish to please him and it looked as if any hint of his displeasure at her was almost a torture for her. Despite all his infamy Vergil didn't enjoy sufferings of others.

"Then tell me Yahan, what is the reason for me to be so important to you?" – As such, Vergil decided to use his most soothing voice and expression. That seemed to help.

"Ashikabi are humans with special genetics that allow them to 'Wing' Sekirei, creating bond between two. Each Sekirei search for their Ashikabi because such is our destiny. Once Sekirei bonded with an Ashikabi, nothing except death will separate them. For Sekirei this bond is the meaning of our existence, our one true love. I live only for your love, Vergil-sama." – After hearing this not pained, but still pleading speech of Yahan Vergil lowered his head and closed his eyes in deep thoughts.

"_So, according to that, they seem like some kind of symbiots. And love, huh? I wish I knew what the love is… But thinking about it, one true love, meaning of life, love… That bond, that should mean that…" –_ At that Vergil thought suddenly looked up at Yahan with surprised expression.

"Do you want to tell me that Ashikabi is your mate or to put it in other words I'm your husband?" – Though what he said looked outrageous and troublesome, after looking closely at Yahan and listening to himself he came to conclusion that this is not the worst possible outcome and he actually likes his current situation. For now.

"_I still need to kick Dante's ass for dragging me into this mess." _– While Vergil was having bloodthirsty thoughts filled with fratricide, Yahan was trying to form an answer for her Ashikabi and having some trouble because she was quite embarrassed by her Ashikabi blunt statement.

"Em… that's… Only if you wish to… I would be so happy… But if you wouldn't… then I… ugh…" – While most of her current speech was stuttering mess, there were enough discernible parts for Vergil to understand what she tried to say. Kind of…

"You know, I actually don't mind, for the most part. There are still some things that I would like to know, but we could get to it later, for now let me hear the rest of it. You mentioned that Sahashi Takami was the head of Sekirei Plan. What is this Plan and how does it involve you?" – And he really didn't mind. Life of a cambion chased by tons of persistent demons that hate his guts because of his father was quite stressful. So he pretty often was in some flings with random women and that was the part of his life that he enjoyed. So if this really is a future it would be possible for him to meet there one or two… or twenty of his kids at some point. What, he was pretty popular with the ladies!

But looks like almost all of his speech went over Yahan's head, except for 'I don't mind' part. She had a blissful expression on her face, with eyes glazed over and goofy smile. At hearing her silently giggle and seeing a drop of saliva coming from the corner of her mouth, Vergil sighed and clicked his fingers before her face, making Yahan come back from the dreamland. As soon as her eyes focused on him once again, Yahan blushed while Vergil sighed and addressed her once again.

"Yahan, what can you tell me about Sekirei Plan?" – He needs to have as much information as he can before proceeding, so he would need to be composed while getting information from his love struck Sekirei. Fun stuff could come later.

"Ah, yes, right Vergil-sama! The Sekirei Plan is a prolonged event created by Minaka Hiroto, it includes fights between winged Sekirei within city and according to what Director Minaka says in the end winning pair of Ashikabi and Sekirei would ascend to the New Age of Gods. In some sense he is right. Thanks to my abilities I was able to find out that Jinki would be used as the prize in later stages. Jinki are the items of power and one who can gather all eight together would be able to completely control life and power of Sekirei and all of their descendants. And our ship was one of eight that came to Earth, but because it was the only one that crashed in the ocean we were in stasis for one thousand years and now most of the humans are Sekirei descendants." – Now that gained some attention from Vergil. Items of such power have no business in the hands of fools and weaklings. So he would have to make sure that they are properly guarded in his hands. Vergil is sure that he could find some uses to such power. After all, if not he, than that power could be held by unworthy individuals. Crazy fools that wouldn't be able to comprehend a significance of power in their hands…

_Teito Tower, at that moment_

"New Age of Gods is… *Achoo!*" – On a balcony, close to the top of a tower, rant of the man in white was interrupted with him loudly sneezing.

_Back with Vergil_

…Worthless cowards that would never have the guts to use this power the way it was meant to be used…

_Average apartment, at that moment_

*Achoo!* - Young man with short black messy hair loudly sneezed while reading a textbook. – "Am I coming down with cold? Damn, if that would mess with my studies than I would fail entrance exam again and then mom would surely kill me!"

_Back with Vergil_

…Or (Hell forbid!) they would go to his brother!

_Streets of Shinto Teito, at that moment_

*Achoo!* - Loud sneeze interrupted one of Dante's acrobatic stunts, that he is pulling to get away from Miya. This time he barely avoided being sliced in half, with getting only a tiny scratch on his right arm. At sight of blood Miya continued chase with renewed vigor, everything except for the hunt forgotten. – "_I don't know how, but I'm sure that this one is your fault, Vergil! Curse you!"_

_Back with Vergil_

For some reason Vergil felt smug satisfaction wash over himself. Shaking himself out of it he continued with his questions for Yahan.

"Alright, Yahan, what are the terms of the fights in Sekirei Plan?" – That is important part. If they're participating in some kind of tournament, they're coming in for the win. Therefore he must know the terms for the victory.

"At current stage there are a lot of Sekirei who aren't winged yet. But if we come against Sekirei of other Ashikabi than we should fight in duel until one of us terminated. Termination achieved when Sekirei receives enough damage or when other Sekirei recites her Norito, while touching a Sekirei's Crest of their opponent. How it would change in later stages is known only to Director. Right now most of Ashikabis either waiting for more news or try to wing more Sekirei for themselves." – At that Vergil raised an eyebrow. These were some interesting pieces of information.

"So, Ashikabi can have more than one Sekirei. And what is the difference between termination and death?" – Vergil thoughtfully nodded to that while thinking of the ways in which he could this info for his plans. Yahan sighed at that and continued.

"When Sekirei are terminated that happens because of them receiving substantial damage or their opponent reciting Norito while touching their Crest. They would be alive, but their bond with Ashikabi would be destroyed and they would cease to function. Basically they would only be breathing. I don't know if this is natural reaction or result of adjustments. Once Sekirei is terminated, MBI will take their body back. What would be done with them later is unknown." – At that Vergil once again nodded, saving this information for later. Contemplating this information he thought what he should ask next. When he got some idea he addressed Yahan with more questions.

"What is a Sekirei's Crest and how Sekireis are winged by an Ashikabi?" – At hearing that question Yahan discarded her cloak, earning raised eyebrow from Vergil. Under her cloak she was only wearing a black bikini top, covering her breasts (Vergil idly noted that her breasts were slightly above average size and nice shape; that cloak was hiding her body rather well) and showing off her flat toned stomach. After that she gathered her hair in one hand and turned her back to Vergil. He immediately noticed what must be a Sekirei's Crest – it looked like a tattoo of stylized bird, under which was placed small ying-yang symbol and four magatamas, two from each side of ying-yang. Her crest was placed on her back, right below her neck. Without turning back she continued with her answers.

"This sign appears on every Sekirei once they're winged by their Ashikabi. And unwinged Sekirei would be bound to Ashikabi once the two of them would k-kiss…" – After hearing that Vergil wasn't surprised, he just nodded. Really most of the powers of average succubi and incubi act through a kiss, so that actually was one of the parallels that he could see between his current situation and his previous experiences.

"So you kissed me while I was unconscious. Why did you choose me?" – After hearing that Yahan once again faced Vergil, showing her slight blush. She fidgeted slightly before answering.

"When a Sekirei gets close to their destined Ashikabi, one they're most compatible with, they would react. Heartbeat increases, body temperature rising, powers become unstable and we feel a kind of pull to our Ashikabi. And when I found you, my reaction was almost overwhelming." – At that Vergil nodded, than he appeared to be thinking about something for few seconds. After that he stood up, Yahan followed him. He beckoned her with his index finger and Yahan stepped closer in anticipation. Once she got close enough Vergil took her chin in his hand.

"So if you're my Sekirei I want to see something." – After that Vergil got his head closer to Yahan and claimed her lips with his own. She immediately answered to his kiss. Vergil noted that her lips felt better than any woman he had before. But that was just in the corners of his mind. The reason for that were wings made seemingly out of concentrated shadows that sprouted from Yahan's back, or more specifically, from her Sekirei's Crest. Their shape was reminiscent of thinned gigantic feathers, about a dozen for each wing. Also they were slightly glowing with dark violet light and some tiny blue flames that sparked around her wings at random points, which he felt were made from his energy. But more than on her wings, Vergil concentrated on feeling of her energy. First of all, they exchanged excesses of their energies, strengthening each other, though in his case it was just a tiny increase, but it was there, and without weakening his own demonic power. And second, her energy increased in its mass and potency, making her much stronger than before. Vergil noted that with this level of power she should be capable of defeating some of the demons that would be stronger than simple grunts, like Hell's Vanguard. Though still very far from his level of power, it was already something noteworthy.

After about half a minute they separated, with Yahan having expression of bliss on her face and being slightly out of breath. Vergil like most of the time looked calm and composed. And then in some kind of trance Yahan spoke.

"This is a shadow of my pledge. Cover my Ashikabi from the eyes of his enemies." – After that her power output stabilized at high level and her wings disappeared. Looking somewhat interested Vergil spoke to her.

"So this is Norito and this is how you unleash your power. That looks interesting. And what are your skills and abilities?" – At that Yahan once again composed herself, and started her explanations.

"I'm capable of controlling shadow and darkness, Vergil-sama. That allows me to merge with shadows to remain unseen, teleport through shadows and dark areas, create blind spots and fake shadows with manipulating my element, also after using Norito I can materialize shadows to bind my enemies and increase power of my attacks with element of darkness. I'm skilled in reconnaissance thanks to my elemental abilities and trained in knife-fighting since physically I'm far from strongest Sekirei and my abilities aren't suited for straight attacks." – That was useful, even though Vergil could teleport short distances by himself, he didn't have other abilities she mentioned and they sounded useful.

"Then show me your weapon." – After that Yahan took out two sheathed curved daggers from behind her back and gave them to Vergil. He took them in his hands, than he unsheathed one of them. He checked its weight, balance, edge, flexibility, metal and how it fit to his hand. While he was doing that Yahan was watching how he nimbly and with show of great experience moved her dagger in his hand, watching it intently with his piercing blue eyes. When Vergil took few test swings she at one look determined that he was very skilled fighter, actually more skilled than her and she trained with these daggers for years to the point of matching and surpassing most of the Weapon-Type Sekirei. Once again she was awed at her Ashikabi. Determined, level-headed, gorgeous and good fighter, he is a dream made real.

"These daggers are made from high-quality alloy, unknown to me, but it's quite flexible and tough. The edge is finely sharpened; it would serve you quite long without dulling. Their balance is perfect for throwing, though it's more geared towards close quarter fighting. And according to their size and shape of handle they were made specifically for your hand. It is a good weapon." – After that Vergil sheathed knife that he was checking out and gave it back to Yahan. She accepted her knifes back with a slight bow. As soon as she tucked them back Vergil sat back in his chair and beckoned Yahan to do the same. After she sat down, Yahan addressed Vergil.

"Would you like to know something else, Vergil-sama?" – At that question Vergil shook his head and addressed Yahan after that with stern expression and looking straight into her eyes.

"No, for now I know everything that I need. Now it's time for you to know about me. But before I tell you anything, Yahan, remember this. Anything that I show or tell you in this room goes no further than you. If I decide that someone else needs to know what I'm about to tell you, than I would inform them myself. Is that understood?" – After Vergil gave Yahan his speech she donned serious expression and nodded in confirmation.

"I will sooner die than betray your trust, Vergil-sama." – After that Vergil looked for a few more seconds into her eyes without blinking. As Yahan didn't back down, Vergil nodded and continued his speech.

"Good. For this information may spell your doom in a number of ways." – At hearing that Yahan nervously swallowed and continued to listen with anticipation. – "Around two thousand years ago the Dark Prince of Hell Mundus gathered an army of demons to destroy humanity. Humans didn't stand a chance against this invasion and were dying by thousands, but one of the Devil Generals of this dark army one day awoke to justice. He fought for humans against his own kind and forced armies of Hell back in the Underworld by himself. And after that he sealed the gates together with most of his power. Almost two thousand years have passed before there was anything heard of him. The Traitorous Devil General, Savior of Human Race, known after that as the Legendary Dark Knight sired two children with a human woman."

Yahan was captivated with that story. Her imagination was running wild showing her great beasts that were tearing humans apart and feasting on them, only to be slaughtered by a dark figure – ruthless, merciless and invincible. Just thinking about the power that figure must have had made shivers run through her spine. While Yahan was thinking about what Vergil told her she didn't notice that he walked up to the center of room. When she did, Vergil beckoned to her to stay in her chair.

"That devil's name was Sparda. And one of the children who he sired… is me!" – After that Vergil was covered in explosion of blue light and his looks have completely changed. Where once were clothes, now were bright blue and black scales, where once was skin, now was dark grey chitin, his eyes shining with bright blue light, his lips disappeared, showing rows of intimidating black fangs, his fingers and toes tipped with black claws and his hair replaced with massive silvery helmet-like structure (A/N: Vergil's Yamato DT without Yamato's sheath on his sleeve). But what shocked Yahan the most is the aura of power that was coming off from Vergil in that form. It was massive, all-encompassing and really potent. She felt her own strength as the puddle before the ocean. And she was absolutely awed with that.

In a trance she came closer to her Ashikabi and stretched her hand to him. Yahan cupped his right cheek – it was rough, tough and warm. Despite everything she liked how it felt. And she smiled at him.

"You're so warm, Vergil-sama." – He is her Ashikabi, and she would accept him completely, whether he is a human or not.

Vergil dispersed his Devil form, while Yahan was still touching his cheek. But this tender moment between Ashikabi and his Sekirei was interrupted by a sound of growling stomach. Yahan took off her hand with barely hidden amusement on her face. But despite his innards' call Vergil remained unperturbed and decided to lay out first steps of his plans.

"First we are going to have dinner. And then…" – At this moment his impassive expression changed into predatory grin, while his eyes flashed with blue light. – "…We are going to show this city our might."

"Yes, Vergil-sama." – Yahan returned to Vergil his expression, while in her own eyes flashed sparks of blue light.

**A/N: Aaaaaand… cut! Shinto Teito doesn't know what it waits, now that the Dark Slayer himself came out for the hunt! I know that this chapter is shorter than the one with Dante, but I felt it would be good place for a finish.**

**Now please leave tons of cool reviews and wait for next installment of 'Feathers on the Red Wing'!**

**Next's up – mysterious troubles are brewing behinds the scene! What would await devil brothers in Sekirei Plan despite troubles in Harem's management? Read and find out!**


	5. Interlude 1

**A/N: Hello to you, Ladies and Gentlemen who read me up to this point. And the sponsor of our tonight installment is… Universal problem-solver 'IN DA FACE™'! If your Boss is bugging you for some shitty job that you got because your co-workers framed you… use 'IN DA FACE™'! You found these ratty pieces of shit that cost you your pay-raise… use 'IN DA FACE™'! Some hoodlums decided to ambush you when you were peacefully walking like a Boss on their turf… 'IN DA FACE™' will help you show them their place! Some brainless Mexican/Spanish/Canadian/Or-Whatever-e-Dian (choose the right one) macho decided to get your chick from under your nose... with 'IN DA FACE™' you will show him who is the true Alpha-Male in this street!***

**(*WARNING: usage of 'IN DA FACE™' in any given or unmentioned situation may lead to one or several up to all of listed consequences – damage and/or loss of inner organs, outer organs and/or bones; concussion; imprisonment; fines; debts to mafia; hours and hours and hours of public work; premature death; divorce; marriage; marriage to a person of the same gender; acting career in gay porn; unwanted cerebral, oral and/or anal sex in unknown quantity and quality; receiving of 'IN DA FACE™' back in increased quality and quantity. Use on your own volition, you have been warned, refunds aren't available)**

**For disclaimer see the prologue.**

_2 days after Demonic Portal incident, head office 'Higa Pharmaceuticals', 18:12_

"…And that's all for daily report." – That was the end of speech coming from Kakizaki, loyal personal secretary of Higa Izumi. It was a bespectacled man of average height with short spiky black hair, dressed in classic black suit with white shirt and black tie. He fixed his glasses and lowered pad from which he was reading during previous speech, while looking at his current boss and previously college friend, Higa Izumi.

"That means our company rating was increasing steadily for the last week. Good. With this much profit we may turn our resources to a new project." – That was Higa Izumi, heir to the 'Higa Pharmaceuticals', man that knows how to be ruthless and effective in any business venue. That was man of average height with short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and slightly delicate features of well-bred Japanese man, who was dressed in classic completely white, except for black tie, suit. His face was impassive; his eyes didn't convey anything except for concentration at his current guests.

Higa is currently sitting in simple revolving chair behind his working table. Actually his workplace has almost no decorations, except for big windows, simple carpet and one big flowerpot. That was pretty dull place, with almost everything dedicated to work – office table with computer and neatly placed stacks of documents; three chairs, one for Higa himself, and two for visitors and employees; and lastly, air conditioner. Yep, pretty boring place that doesn't look like the office of one of the most influential and rich people currently residing in Shinto Teito. But it is!

"And now we can discuss our other business. Kochou, what information was gathered about incident involving No.10's Ashikabi that happened yesterday at Hiyamakai Hospital, also give me information on parties that were guilty at not properly sedating him and records about analyzes on his blood samples." – After few seconds of silent thinking Higa moved on with his business by addressing his second guest. That was a woman named Kochou, she is a Sekirei No.22, Brain-Type with ability to telepathically access electronic devices, good analytical skills and highly advanced eidetic memory. As any other female Sekirei she was a very attractive woman, her hair was grey and short, eyes dark-grey, face features were quite delicate and impassive, also she had red dot in the middle of her forehead. She was wearing red half-moon glasses, her clothes consisted of long light-purple dress with corset on her waist, white frills under her big breasts, around her collar and white arm-warmers with purple lining.

"According to our information No.10's Ashikabi is a male known under name Dante, height 6'4", with highly developed musculature, white hair and light-blue eyes. He was admitted at hospital at 23:03, unconscious, covered in blood, with his clothes heavily damaged. After medical inspection he was recognized as completely healthy except for severe case of exhaustion. No signs of any health defects, no signs of any passed diseases, not a single scratch on his body despite the fact that the only blood in which he was covered was recognized as his own, he had absolutely no scar tissue except for his belly-button and there were no allergic reactions at all. None of these five factors is possible for a human or Sekirei. To weaken his immune system and increase effectiveness of administered sedatives our personnel gathered from him amount of blood twice as big, as usually gathered for blood transfusions, counting 800 ml. Sedatives were distributed according to the plan, estimated minimal time for his sleep was 55 hours and 40 minutes. He awoke in less than 17 hours since his admittance to hospital. During this time he was injected with preordained virulent. At his additional check-up after 12 hours after admittance he showed no signs of designated disease at such a period of incubation. After he woke up at 15:21 he proceeded to act with high levels of activity immediately. After two minutes he came into contact with his Sekirei No.10, Uzume. After two minutes he was contacted by Minaka Hiroto as new participant of Sekirei Plan. In the next minute Dante has damaged TV-set used to establish connection with CEO of MBI, presumably by a gun with .45 ACP rounds. In opposition to this theory stands the fact that in the room were absolutely no traces of gunpowder and no bullets, while there were bullet holes. While TV-set was damaged, connection was still on. After confirming this fact Dante got a second gun in his left hand and fired 60 shots in exactly six seconds, with 36 shots from white pistol in his right hand and 24 shots from black pistol in his left hand. When personnel heard gunshots, they called for police, who came with a SWAT team of six members after 17 minutes since that call. After destroying TV-set, Dante used very powerful burst of speed to get dressed in his old cleansed clothes in less than one second. After one minuter he took No.10 on his arms and demolished window with one strike from his right leg. He jumped out of window and escaped hospital's territory in less than 10 seconds. I already send you all related security footages to your computer, Higa-sama." – At the end of prolonged speech Higa was still looking calm, but he adorned contemplating expression and slightly furrowed his eyebrows. Though he was surprised, he already saw the security tapes and incident scene and after his prolonged involvement in Sekirei Plan was inclined to believe in existence of superhuman abilities. Kakizaki was also involved, but less accustomed and tempered, so he was sitting there completely flabbergasted with his jaw hanging as low as possible for human being.

"Holy shit, what kind of monster is THAT..." – Also Kakizaki didn't saw security footage and never, in all time of his partnership with Kochou, heard a joke from her. His cracked whisper showed that he hoped that this was the first time. Seeing her usual calm and serious expression he decided that this was unlikely.

"That is not all, Kakizaki-sama. There were commenced a number of tests on his blood and according to results of these tests we weren't capable of drugging or infecting him with designated methods at Hiyamakai hospital." – At this statement of Kochou both Higa and Kakizaki showed signs of surprise in their expressions. None of these two heard about blood-tests before now, so they were interested to hear their results. At seeing this Kochou fixed her glasses and continued her report.

"According to the basic tests his blood doesn't belong to any of four standard groups, it's unique to the point of barely being human. Also it showed signs of being universal recipient and acted aggressive to the point of mutating recipient's tissue at donor tests. This _**substance **_that he has instead of his blood is extremely aggressive to most kinds of toxins and absolutely all kinds of virulent agents. After introducing the blood samples absolutely all kinds of virulent agents were completely destroyed, not a single trace of them in samples. The exceptions to this are ethanol and three types of opiates, list included with description of these reactions, which are within norm. Though even under effects of these substances it still acts the same with other introduced agents. Our specialists were unable to freeze or boil the samples, even though temperature was changed from -67 C° to +728 C°. In 2 ml of blood were dissolved 2.5 g of uranium-238, though there was no reaction with non-radioactive metals. Only one sample of blood got destroyed, when 1 ml of blood was added into a beaker with 500 ml of concentrated sulfuric acid. In process that sample neutralized 47.6% of acid. All of blood samples introduced to extreme conditions and virulent agents radiating unknown type of energy. It's not radioactive, not electrical or thermal. Closest type of energy is the one radiated by Sekirei's Tama, but there're still some substantial differences. In process of all of these experiments were used 97 ml of blood gathered from Dante, of which only 1 ml completely lost. 703 ml is still remains locked until further notice in specifically designated refrigerator with standard temperature regime for keeping blood samples. Therefore, the only reason that Dante stayed in hospital room for this long is a severe case of exhaustion. If it wasn't for that, we wouldn't be able to hold him for half an hour." – And this time both of the males in the room were flabbergasted. Though Higa managed to compose himself first and voiced out his opinions.

"If information on his blood is anything to go by, than this _**creature **_is nigh indestructible…" – After he thoughtfully said that he took a deeply contemplating look for a few seconds and suddenly there appeared an evil gleam in his eyes together with wide grin. Higa straitened himself up and looked at his secretary. Kakizaki was still looking very shocked with his hanging jaw, moving lips and glazed over eyes.

"Kakizaki!" – Shout, which was made with commanding tone, seemed to snap Higa's secretary out of his stupor.

"Yes, Higa-sama!" – Without any pause Kakizaki prepared himself to do his job, just as duty tells him.

"We've found our new project." – At the look at the face of his Boss Kakizaki felt his own grin appear on his face.

_Around the same time, secret laboratory in the underground of Teito tower_

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about! Coming of the New Age of Gods brings us more and more spectacular findings. With this our Game will evolve further, much further and would have new interesting twists! It's like turning a Sim-Game into MMORPG. And these! Would! Be! Our! Mobs!" – Minaka Hiroto, CEO of MBI, certified psycho according to many who met him and genius according to fewer who know him. Scientists working in current lab were handpicked by Minaka and they know for sure that both statements about their boss are right. Right now he is pointing at their newest specimen, while bubbling out some bullshit. That specimen was stranded in the cell with transparent walls, made by project from Minaka himself.

The creature doesn't look like it cares about anything at all, while simply hanging on the chains. Though it always tries to attack people who pass by, and it always end up with useless rattling of the chains. One of the reasons that scientists even gathered here is to study that creature, which looks like a human that was drained of all water. That creature had grey extremely dry looking skin, shining red eyes and tattered black cloak with couple of metallic spikes protruding from its chest. There were other two initially, but they were destroyed by Sekirei No.104 Haihane, member of Disciplinary Squad. Though they cleansed her memories of that day – it was done for a purpose of secrecy of that absolutely new project, supervised by Minaka personally. Well, none of them knows what these creatures are, with two of them leaving behind only piles of simple quartz sand.

But any greenhorn devil hunter would say to you that these are Hell's Prides, some of the weakest denizens of Hell – brainless, aggressive and submissive to greater force. Meaning, they're perfect grunts for high-tier demons. Well there wasn't anyone among these eggheads with demon-hunting experience, so they would need to make a shit-ton of experiments for some result.

"Minaka-sama, according to our analyzes the only thing that was unusual about remains of other two creatures is traces of energy unique to these creatures, that would be about 0.04% compared to minimal passive radiation of similar energy from Object S. And with the rate it disappearing we wouldn't be able to pick it up by our most sensitive scanners in about 14 hours, meaning another 2 hours. And while this creature appears sentient, it's not very smart and too aggressive for any kind of communication between us to work. All parts of its body turn to sand if separated from creature and the only things that we got left are three scythes of these creatures. Their blades are made from above average quality steel with numbers of imperfections in it, while handle are made from some bone-like substance. According to our tests it is a human bone with changed shape with increased durability." – That was report of the current head of research division of Object S. Previous one got killed by one of Hell's Prides.

"Interesting, try and subject our specimen to standard drug tests. I want to see how it would respond to everything! In the meantime, don't be such a killjoy Yuichi-kun, learn to enjoy your job and stop calling the Sword Gifted by the Gods as Object S!" – While saying that, Minaka pointed to other part of the laboratory that was quite far from their specimen's cell. There few scientists from other sub-division were studying other object, placed in giant machine with thick glass shield. There also were a big number of heavily armed and armored guards around this contraption. And in the center of machine itself, covered in sensors, surrounded by moving manipulators, different kinds of emitters, big crystals that glow purple and giving of an aura of purple energy was a sword, like most would say. But those in this lab who worked with this weapon would say that this is The Sword or as it was dubbed in research papers, Object S.

After that Minaka has gone closer to this contraption to once more look at his new toy. His researcher walked away while grumbling something about 'Crazy boss who can't be serious for a freaking day even if that would kill him'. Meanwhile Minaka took another look at The Sword.

It seemingly was a simple weapon, bastard sword with polished blade, silvery cross-guard with simple designs and a skull-shaped pommel with spike coming out of it. Minaka found it in the morning after slight freak-storm stabbed to the hilt at his favorite spot on the balcony connected to his office. Minaka took it appearance there as a Gift from the Gods who saw his actions as right, so he doubled his efforts on the workings of Sekirei Plan and started to use everything at his disposal to work with his new Gift! Some would say that this sword is freaky with this purple aura; some would be slightly interested in this weapon; most would discard it as just a sword… And few would be completely awed by merely seeing the Force Edge, personal Devil Arm of Legendary Dark Knight Sparda himself! So Minaka didn't understand that this sword was more like an invitation to Hell… But then again, he was always quite delusional.

"Koichi-kun, what news can you tell me about the last accident where these three Reapers appeared." – After looking for a few moments at the Force Edge Minaka addressed man in charge of second sub-division, working directly with The Sword. At that one of the scientists turned to Minaka and started to speak with him.

"We make some progress in understanding what happened, though we still need much more time to understand all the intricacies of how it happened. According to our observations, energy emitted by Object S caused some kind of space-time anomaly after it was released in one burst from specified response to the pattern of emitting energy, like some kind parole lock with energy-based key. Also we managed to increase stabilized energy output of the Object by 417% and found a way to store excess released energy in quartz crystals of substantial size. Later we plan to experiment with other types of crystals. Also according to our tests the energy stores insides object don't decrease, they actually increase with each time we introduce it to energy emitters of specified types. We tested possibility of repeating this space-time effect with our smallest quartz crystal. We saw signs of the same space-time anomaly and saw the appearance of new Reaper specimen, but energy output was insufficient to continue." – After that report scientist waited for reaction from Minaka, which came in the form of a calm (that almost freaked egghead out!) question.

"What is the estimated time for Project Gate to be completed?" – It was the first time for many of the workers here to see serious expression on the face of their Boss. That made shivers to go down their spines, including guards.

"With all of the tests required and placing of safety measures first working unit would be ready in a month with power sources for eight more." – The head scientist of Project Gate composed himself before calmly answering that question, but when he saw the grin that started to slowly spread on Minaka's face… He for a moment got a very bad feeling.

"Excellent."

**A/N: Mwa-ha-ha-ha! Evil is gathering around this city and that would be so much fun! We shall see how devil brothers would prepare for a coming shitstorm. And yeah, I know that the stuff I wrote about Dante's blood is pretty freaky, but damnit, that's Dante, every drop of his blood just must ooze badassery!**

**In the meantime, leave your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of Feathers on the Red Wing! Yeah, power to the Hell-Gates, baby! And remember 'IN DA FACE™' can solve all of your trouble in exchange for receiving ten times more!**

**For disclaimer see the Prologue.**

_Izumo Inn, room 205, 8:23_

Yesterday was pretty interesting day, so, despite her habits, Miya overslept and now was lazing away in the bed. First there came Uzume's Ashikabi, a man named Dante and they introduced each other. Well, before dinner he was just a little bit of smart-mouth and they talked just for a minute. Nothing she could handle, in usual condition. But then, once everyone except Matsu and Kagari came for dinner, it all had spiraled downhill pretty quickly. Dante was sitting there showing off his naked torso, she was sure that few times he twisted specially to show off his flexible well-toned muscles in sexiest way possible… Damn it, she caught pervy disease. Therefore Matsu needs to get her punishment. Anyway, that was just a beginning! Whenever she tried to discipline him, he only mocked her and looked almost bored on her tries! Looks like Seo's rock only going to be used on Seo and she need a new one, about five times bigger for Dante. He is tougher than Seo, so it's only natural. When he revealed his heritage and weapons Miya was quite surprised, but when she saw the last Devi Arm she almost heard the cries of neighborhood about getting rid of her household because of extreme noise... And that's how he destroyed her favorite ladle! She was trying to get revenge for her poor ladle for three hours, which was very exhausting. In the end the two of them made a full round trip and came to draw for that day. She showed him the room in which he would sleep at the end of corridor and then went to her own bed. She was so sleepy, so that she changed into her purple silk nightgown in a trance and dropped her head on her soft comfy pillow.

Such were yesterday events, which left Landlady of Izumo Inn angry at her new occupant and exhausted her quite much. But after all of that for some reason she had the best night of sleep she could remember in years. Thinking once again contently of this fact Miya rubbed her big, warm, comfy, smooth and tough pillow…

"_Wait a second, warm, smooth and tough…"_ – Miya suddenly froze in shock as she thought about her current sensations. Then she opened her eyes and saw a picture that she thought about. She was hoping that she was hallucinating or still dreaming, but seeing all details of Dante's sleeping face so clearly Miya completely confirmed reality of her current situation. She was sleeping on the left arm of Dante, in his room, while rubbing his chest with one of her hands. On his right side was Uzume, also sleeping and dressed in tiny pink negligee with frills. Miya didn't like to look like hypocrite at all, so she very carefully stood up and silently exited the room. In doing so she missed a moment at which Dante opened one of his eyes and smirked.

When Miya carefully came down to the first floor she released a relaxed sigh. She hunched her shoulders a little and felt herself a bit calmer, until she heard soft male voice.

"Good morning Miya, what were you doing on the second floor?" – Kagari, the last of her occupants, who wasn't at Izumo Inn last evening. It was a slender man of average height with delicate face features, short and messy silver hair, and light brown eyes. He was dressed in black trousers, white shirt with black tie and was holding black jacket in his hand. That man also known as No.6 Homura, Sekirei Guardian with the power to create and control flames. Right now he was surprised to see his Landlady, Miya, a very strict person with fixed timetable as still dressed in her nightgown with slightly unkempt look and walking down from the second floor way past her usual wake up time. He decided to elaborate on his thoughts about this matter until he saw the look in her eyes. Miya stared right into his own eyes without any kind of feeling on her face or usual dread aura when she tries to discipline him or other occupants. To Kagari her eyes looked like an impassive stare of death piercing right into his soul and judging all of his actions in life. Yeah, he was really freaked out at that moment and when she emotionlessly spoke to him he made sure to remember every word.

"Kagari. Forget everything you saw that morning. Forget it." – As frozen in terror and sweating bullets as he was, Kagari wasn't able to move a single muscle until only after a few minutes since Landlady moved into her room to prepare for the day. Then he dropped to his knees and started to breath harshly.

"_I thought I was going to die! Okay, Homura, hold yourself together, deep breaths… I need a smoke."_ – After thinking that he took out a cigarette out of his shirt's pocket with shaking hands and has gone to a garden for a quick fix.

Meanwhile Miya tied her hair and dressed in her usual attire for the day. Just to keep some sense of normalcy after meeting yesterday _**that**_man she has gone off to prepare breakfast after couple of minutes of breathing exercises and short prayer to her late husband shrine. But on the way to kitchen she heard a voice that already managed to become the bane to any semblance of normalcy in her life.

"…yeah, and no olives… Cool. Do you accept cards? Alright, now here is the address… Yeah, I'm waiting for your guy." – That was Dante… talking on the phone… ordering take-out. It took all of Miya's willpower to not go and try to strangle _**that**_ man for daring to even think that she would allow eating junk-food at the breakfast in exchange for her home-made cooking… or at the lunch… or at the dinner.

"Dante-san, what are you doing now?" – At that Dante turned around and saw Miya looking at him with demure smile, half-lidded eyes and throbbing vein on her forehead. Dante was dressed the same way as at yesterday's dinner – only his ragged pants and his necklace, giving her perfect view of his body. This time she wasn't distracted by his lecherous appearance at all, because no one will disrespect her cooking skills like this, she would make sure of it!

"Oh, Miya, good morning. Nothing is better to start your day than get some spicy pepperoni in your gut, don't you think so?" – As soon as Dante dropped the phone he turned to her with his infuriating smirk. And when he noticed Miya, his smirk got only bigger, as if he was doing it on purpose to taunt her. But she is a proper Lady, so she would give out punishments on her own terms. Yesterday doesn't count. It was her duty to take revenge for her favorite ladle!

"Dante-san, eating pizza for breakfast is bad for your health. We at Izumo Inn care for the health of our occupants. Disregarding that notion will earn you a punishment." – After that Miya brought out her favorite trick, with thick aura of dread and big demonic mask with bleeding eyes and mouth, despite knowing perfectly well that this wouldn't work on this particular man. But for Dante this was not a joking matter. His pizza was on the line and they may even bring it without olives! So he started shaking his head disapprovingly while adorning calm expression on his face.

"Tch, tch, Miya, that's still below eight. But if you insist so much I will show you how it's done." – After that Dante was covered in aura of blood-red color, emanating hatred, bloodlust and despair… mostly bloodlust. His eyes shined with dull red light and behind his back appeared big shadowy demonic figure with eyes shining with bright red light and rows of fangs in its mouth highlighted from inside by dull crimson light. While Dante was staring down Miya, his demonic shadow was staring down her mask. Miya has felt pressure of dread coming from Dante and it was quite a bit stronger than the one coming from her. But she would make it. No one would be eating pizza for breakfast on her watch!

Their stand-off continued for a few minutes. They were staring at each other eyes with serene expressions on their faces, while blinking simultaneously and missing the gathering of other occupants. Matsu, Kagari and Uzume were huddled together in far corner of the hallway and trembling at that display. Someone decided not only to defy Miya, but also to one-up her in intimidation show-off! In their opinion it was one of the most terrifying scenes of the century. Aside from incomprehensible terror there were few thoughts racing through the minds of audience.

"_That man is dead… so dead…" _– Kagari haven't met Dante before and he didn't want to be a witness to the brutal murder. Oh, thee of little faith…

"_There're two of them now… There're two of them now… There're two of them now…"_ – Matsu was totally terrified and wanted only to get away as far as she could from this competition. Also she wasn't brain-type Sekirei for nothing and suspected what was the reason for Miya's wrath. And she doesn't wish to know what Miya would do with her for giving Dante info on pizza-parlors and one of credit cards made by sucking funds from Uzume's MBI card.

"_Wreck-balls… Diamond wreck-balls…" – _Uzume was awed by her Ashikabi's awesomeness and, thanks to few tiny upgrades from having benevolent demonic energy coursing through her body, was somewhat resilient to the effects of Death Void's appearance. She was mostly affected due to the force of habit.

Out of five people not a single one moved from their spot. Tension was growing with each passing moment. No one knew how it will end and if Izumo Inn would survive these two coming to blows or if their lovely house would perish in the wake of destruction.

They thought that it would never end, until there was a knock from the Inn's entrance. In this terrifying silence it sounded like thunder, startling audience, yet gaining no reaction from the competitors. Or that was until they heard young male voice.

"Pizza delivery! I have four extra-big spicy pepperoni without olives for Dante-san." – At hearing that Dante lifted his own oppressing aura. Though his shadow was still as intimidating as before, and still scarier than Landlady! After all of visual effects on Dante disappeared, he addressed everyone.

"Oh, pizza came! Hold the fort for me, buddy." – After that he slapped shadowy figure on the shoulder a couple of times and have gone to open the door. After hearing slaps audience got surprised enough to partially replace their fear of Miya with that. But not completely and there still was a demonic shadow in the room. So for the couple of minutes nothing changed, until Dante came back, holding the stack of four pizza boxes on his left hand. He was opening the uppermost with his right hand and checking contents with satisfied smile, taking deep sniffs from time to time and releasing happy sighs after each one.

"Mhm, spicy pepperoni without olives, life is officially good. Thanks for the help, buddy." – After that he high-fived his shadowy helper while walking beside him. The loud sound of their hands slapping and disappearance of Death Void brought everyone else out of shock, while Miya turned off her own intimidation aura and hanged her head in defeat. But suddenly she sprung back up with image of fire burning in her eyes.

"_You shall have your victory today, Dante-san, but this is far from over! No proper lady shall lose to such an uncouth and troublesome man as you, and I will make sure that you would be thoroughly disciplined." _– Yeah, Miya definitely not a person to easily give up, even when she is clearly outmatched. And the audience of this stand-off… They sweat-dropped at rapid changes of usually serene Miya's expression from defeated to a bitter acknowledgement, then fiery determination, and, for the last, gleefully sadistic. Each of them had their own thoughts about this.

"_Fuck it all, I'm too tired for this shit, I'm going to sleep…" _– For Kagari this situation was clearly troublesome and totally not his business. So he has gone off to his room with image of pure exhaustion in his posture.

"_It's like a soap opera… merged with horror show, but still this would be fun. I wonder what Dan-tan will do next and how Miya-tan would take it… Ufufufu…" _– Matsu was tearing apart between the ideas of enjoying the fireworks and building a nuclear bunker in preparation for them. She was coming closer to the first. Time would show if that was a wise decision or not.

"_That was so cool! And we got pizza, yahoo!" – _Uzume was very optimistic about everything. Also she came to conclusion that her Ashikabi can be scarier than her Landlady. Earlier thoughts of anyone being scarier than Miya were considered sacrilegious, now it was a proven fact. Also, Dante is too awesome to just try and scare the crap out of her for his own amusement and some other petty reasons. So everything was looking up on this morning!

The rest of the breakfast was peaceful. Miya, Matsu and Uzume joined Dante for pizza breakfast. Even though Miya didn't like the taste of defeat, flavor of pepperoni managed to offset it nicely. Matsu silently hoped to see continuation of fireworks, while dreading it at the same time. And Uzume simply enjoyed eating pizza together with Dante. After she fed him one slice from her hands Miya didn't release a single twitch of her eyebrow, so she stopped that. Strangely, it wasn't fun enough without Miya's reprimands.

After breakfast, where all pizzas were eaten (full circle for each one, Dante was staring accusingly at girls, but didn't say anything) everyone got to their own business. Matsu hid in her dark room together with her monitors, Miya started on daily house chores and Dante with Uzume came to her room.

"Well, Dream Girl, I'm going to use that fun little thingy and get myself new clothes for today. You know, demonic express is such a low-class thing, I didn't even have a chance to pack my toothbrush." – While saying that he was putting on t-shirt that Uzume got him yesterday and showing plastic card he got from Matsu. It was quite tight-fitting, perfectly showing his muscles, as if he wasn't wearing anything. Seeing that picture, Uzume drooled a little and didn't answer him. – "Hey, Dream Girl, don't fall asleep on me. What are you going to do today?"

After that Uzume snapped out of her day-dream and focused on Dante. She embarrassedly giggled a little, while rubbing behind her hand with one of her hands. After that she realized that Dante asked her a question, to which she didn't answer. She gathered herself and spoke.

"Oh, well, I still need to get some materials and new leather for repairing your coat. I think I can make it as good as new by the end of the day." – At that she gave him victory sign with bright grin. And Dante nodded with his own grin.

"Nice. Uzume, you really are a Dream Girl. Want to go out now together, or do you need anything else?" – After that Uzume shook her head and continued her previous speech.

"Sorry, Dante-kun, I need to check your coat out for the damage." – At that Dante nodded and moved closer to Uzume. And when he placed one of his hands on her cheek she felt herself melting in his touch. And then it was followed by a kiss.

Uzume thought that the time when she winged herself on him felt incredible, but it was nothing compared to this kiss. In her bliss she didn't notice how she clasped her arms around his neck, or how she opened slightly her mouth allowing Dante to play with her tongue, or how he moved both of his hands to massage her back slightly. She just felt so good, as his power washed over her.

While Dante was also quite enjoying the process, he didn't blank out nearly as much, taking notice of how wings of white light, looking like they were made of wide silk ribbons slightly swaying in inexistent wind. Also there were sparks of red electricity running through her wings, which he recognized as his energy in her system. After little less than a minute they separated, though they were still holding each other in embrace.

"By the veil of my contract, My Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled." – In a light trance Uzume recited her Norito and after that her wings disappeared. She was smiling at Dante.

"Will there always be lightshow with a kiss?" – Dante silently asked Uzume a question at which she lightly giggled.

"Yeah, it sure will." – After that they just stood there for a few more minutes, just like that. With a sigh Dante broke out from her hug and exited the room. Uzume pouted at him, but he just waved his hand with a little smile on his hand. When Dante closed the door behind him, she sighed and smiled contently. – "Well, I guess I need to fix my boyfriend's clothes. Let's do it!"

_After a few more minutes, on the streets_

"Well, I'm on the streets. What's next?" – After silently saying that Dante took on a thinking pose. After a few minutes he clicked his fingers. – "Strawberry sundae break! Now, to find me a nice place…"

And so Dante started to walk around the city, looking for a nice place to sit back and eat a couple of strawberry sundaes. While on the way he looked around the streets. Advertisements of food, beer, new mark of diapers… Yeah, lots of junk today is getting advertised. Well, back in the nineties it also was like this, just less space was used for that. Much less. Like damn, whenever you look, you would see a new commercial. Dante didn't pay this much attention yesterday when he was bringing Uzume home or running away from Miya, but now, when he is bored and there is no hot chick cuddling up to him or chasing him with a sword out… He got a freaking headache.

"Damnit… I feel myself old as dirt. I definitely need strawberry sundae break!" – Saying that Dante once again psyched himself up and continued on his way, ignoring colorful and plentiful boards on buildings' walls.

After about an hour he didn't find any place where he could get a strawberry sundae. This was madness! No demons to kill, nagging Landlady (though it's kind of fun to mess with her), Vergil once again got lost somewhere, no strawberry sundaes and all of that while he is sober! That's it, if he wouldn't find himself a strawberry sundae in next ten minutes, he goes to closest bar and get shit-faced drunk.

While thinking like that he almost missed two girls that were – what a surprise! – advertising a café. Few facts made these two stand out: gathered crowd of onlookers, sexy maid outfits and they're twins. Well, also they're Sekirei, but that was hidden fact. These two looked absolutely the same except for two details. First, one on the left was wearing magenta colored maid uniform and one on the right dark-violet in color. And second, girl in darker outfit got massive knockers, unlike her twin with modest-sized chest. The shared parts of their looks included long black hair in the same style, amber eyes, average height and sharp face features. All in all they looked quite stunning. But something about these two bugged Dante, so he closed his eyes and concentrated for a couple of moments. As soon as he done that he felt their energy signatures clearly, they were unlike others he felt before. It was like they were in a process of digesting a meal, while it left slight traces…

Then he got it. It was how Sekirei winged by pureblooded humans felt, because on average human energy was much less potent than devil energy, they dissipated it quickly inside of them and it boosted reserves of their own energy in a way that eating healthy meal would help a starving person to gain strength. But devil energy behaved more like a complex of a healthy diet, exercise and rest under supervision of personal trainer. At first they would feel the same and with work both can bring great results, but the longer it should go on the more stark differences shall be. At least it was like this according to Dante's meager experience and extremely experienced gut senses, but who knows. While Dante was going through his thoughts, he managed to come closer to these girls.

"Greetings, sir, come today to the opening of our new café!" – Busty girl in violet gave him a pamphlet while addressing him and smiling. Well, business is business, so Dante took that thing, even though commercials irritate him as of late.

"Sure thing, Ladies. Do you serve strawberry sundaes there?" – At that he made sure to give them his most charming smile. Even if they're taken, they're hot twins, damnit! As he guessed (he was hoping to be wrong) they didn't pay to him any attention, except for polite smiles and answer from second girl.

"Of course, sir, as a qualified family establishment we got wide variety of desserts' choices, including strawberry sundaes." – At that moment she redirected her attention from giving out balloons to him. So as not to be rude he thanked her.

"Thank you, Ladies. I will definitely visit your fine establishment." – After that Dante gave them an elegant (somewhat) bow and has gone to mentioned café.

There, when he entered, were quite a lot of customers, but there still were enough empty seats for him to get comfortable. Soon the moment of truth will come. And on that moment hangs a great decision. Should he get shit-faced drunk and face the music, or maybe he could accept this city as his new base of operations – with all of its boring and fun moments. For now fun moments prevail, but until he finds Vergil and some demons to kill these moments wouldn't last. Nothing gets blood flowing through your veins as a good fight from time to time. But now, he must ascertain something as important as previous two tasks. In some matters that was even more important. And, thinking about that he made his order.

"_Now, let's do this…" –_ Such were the thoughts of Dante as he looked at a big portion of strawberry sundae, standing before him on the table, with a look of absolute concentration. After that he took one spoonful and looked at that as if trying to make a spectral analysis through his eyes. And finally, he tasted his treat.

"_Appearance… check… strawberries… check… syrup… check… ice cream… check… temperature… check…" – _After running these thoughts with spoon still in his mouth Dante slowly moved his lips in a big widening grin.

"The best freaking sundae I ever tasted!" – Such was his exclamation and it caught attention of few other visitors and couple of employees. – "Looks like I'm going to be a regular here."

In a few minutes Dante exited the café in much better mood than before. And like that he was walking through the city streets. And while doing that he appeared in deep thinking.

"_Now I've got my strawberry sundae break, what was there next? There should've been something important…" _– While walking and thinking like that Dante looked on himself.

"Damn it, I don't look stylish at all! I need to fix that and quick." – With that thought in mind Dante has gone off to look for a clothes store. After some time he found big mall, which suited his needs just fine.

After about an hour he came out on the streets with completely new look. Now he was wearing black tight-fitting turtleneck, dark-red vest closed by few leather straps instead of buttons with high black collar, black leather gloves, dark-red and less baggy than before pants and black leather boots coming little below his knees. (A/N: his anime outfit without coat) In his right hand he was holding couple of bags thrown over his shoulder.

In less than a minute of him walking the streets Dante stopped when a limo pulled over right next to him. When there opened a window closest to him, he whistled.

"Well now, as soon as I get a wardrobe change, Ladies start to pick me up from the streets. I always knew that good style can create miracles." – Such was a reaction from Dante at seeing an attractive grey-haired woman looking at him from a limo. Even though, she looked clearly older than him, that didn't decrease her attractiveness. Hearing that, she scoffed at him.

"Don't flatter yourself, lover-boy. Now hop in, we need to talk." – Seeing no apparent reason to decline, Dante opened one of the doors and settled himself comfortably across from the woman. Dante idly determined that she was wearing lab-coat over business suit, which hid her figure rather well, even though she has good figure and a C-cup at least. After limo started to drive she continued to speak.

"You made quite an impact with the Director when you shut him off so abruptly yesterday, Dante-san." – That was the first thing that she told him. In response to that Dante only raised an eyebrow. Not getting an answer from him, she sighed and elaborated her statement. – "CEO of MBI, Minaka Hiroto, he was talking to you through a TV?"

"Oh, you mean that totally talentless TV-host? Yeah, his show was so boring and I didn't found a remote. So I had to deal with TV-set. My bad. That was a reflex." – At the end of his speech he raised his hands eliciting a small chuckle from woman across him.

"Yeah, he can get that reaction from people. I'm Sahashi Takami, head of the Sekirei Plan. Minaka is my only superior in MBI." – After she introduced herself Dante still had the same impassive look as ever. Really, there is not much they could do to him, if anything. The only problem would be Dream Girl, he feels himself attached to her even if they didn't spend a lot of time together. But if they would be stupid enough to threaten her, than they would find out why no one messes with him except his friends (It's called friendly teasing in pretty wide definition of words)… And demons. Demons are pretty stupid when it involves him.

"Ho? And what Miss I-am-almost-head-of-super-corporation would want with one modest me?" – Dante didn't change his posture or expression at that. As before, he was lounging on his limo seat with his legs crossed and stretched, his arms thrown over the back of the coach-like seat. Seeing that, Takami scoffed at Dante's laid-back attitude in this situation.

"Cut the crap, from what we managed to notice from your short talk with Minaka you're anything but modest. He didn't have the time to tell you all of the details. Have you spoken to No.10 Uzume about Sekirei, Ashikabi and Sekirei Plan?" – While at first Takami glared at Dante, that didn't get any kind of reaction from him. He looked bored at everything. While Takami was asking him her last question, she was frowning at him being also insufferable, kind of like her Boss, but spewing much less crazy bullshit. Instead of that he is concentrating on corny jokes.

"Aliens, lovers, till the last one standing remains. Or something like that." – Dante waving her off was quite irritating. But dealing with Minaka could be much more annoying, so Takami held herself back with trained expertise. After taking couple of deep breaths she took out and lighted a cigarette for herself.

"In a nutshell… yes, though you forgot a secrecy part. I would like to know what your plans with Sekirei are. You see, me and that crazy bastard Minaka don't have the same opinion on the matter of Sekirei. For him it all is just a sick game that he enjoys. For me it's a colossal work to integrate Sekirei into human society, which was mostly ruined by Minaka. And then we have you… You're completely unknown person, with incredible physical abilities, who happens to be one of the new Ashikabi. That's all we got on you so your appearance in the Plan may have great consequences. If you don't like, how Minaka treating Sekirei, then I could help you. So what do you say?" – While that speech made Dante contemplate a few things, that was still a lot to take in, even though he already was neck-deep in this situation. But his gut feeling was silent, so even if she was bullshitting him, she was a master of the art. And that would be the first time someone managed to completely bullshit him, at least without Dante suspecting anything.

"I don't trust you, but you don't look like you're trying to pull my leg, so I'll bite. For now my only plan is to make sure that Dream Girl would see the end of this whole mess. Well, at the moment I'm in the good mood, so you're lucky. I may help with some troubles for rather simple fees, if I would like your request." – At that Takami raised an eyebrow. Something bugged her about his attitude, but she would need to find out more about him before coming to a conclusion.

"So you're a mercenary? I can deal with that." – At that Takami nodded and took out something out of her pocket and then threw it at Dante. He easily caught that object and looked at it. It was a calling card. – "Once you get yourself a phone, contact me and then I would be able to give you a job. For now, stay put."

After that car stopped somewhere close to Izumo Inn. Once it stopped, Dante opened the door and exited.

"Hey, Dante." – After that he looked at the limo for one more time. – "Take care of her."

Once Takami said her parting words, limo sped off towards city centre. Dante held a small smile at his face.

"Yeah, maybe I really would take your job offer."

**A/N: Aaaand here is the wrap. I know that there are not enough action scenes, but what can I say? The plot for now thickens, devil brothers get to know random and not so much characters and simply to have fun. But for how long they could get to experience calm days?**

**And yeah, I know that in Izumo there are only four rooms on the second floor, including Matsu's hideout, but adding one room and Matsu's plot to have some money for life is not taking it too far, I hope.**

**As always, leave your reviews, they're lifeblood of this story and me!**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Rex-Pex-Fex, new chapter of the 'Feathers on the Red Wing', please. Thank you. Politeness may help some of the people to get what they want. For others, they might still have their baby-making bits in working conditions. Now, on with the new chapter!**

**For disclaimer see the Prologue.**

_Four days after Demonic Portal incident, 20:34_

This city was… strange in Vergil's opinion. He has been to many big cities before in different parts of world, including Japan, but this place was giving off strange vibes. No feelings of demons' nests, no witches' covens, churches feel empty even when they're filled with people, big companies aren't in the hold of mages and all of Sekireis' influences are centered around Teito Tower. And even these influences feel fresh, no more than ten years, in fact. Looks like MBI made most of their important researches on Kamikura Island. But aside from that…

Emptiness… Peace… Humans…

That is how this city feels. All of these feelings were foreign to Vergil in such quantities. Most of his life was going on with fighting for his life, seeking power to live and to prove his worth, that he is more than just the seed of betrayer. And because of that he always was torn between killing demons, making deals with wizards of different kinds, studying mystic arts for the sake of his strength, with brief respites few and between. And after such a long time since there was any sign of any kind of familiar threats, Vergil was… confused? Lost? Contemplating? Yes, that's the word. He was contemplating his life and how it will go from here.

While doing that, Vergil looked out at the city from one of the rooftops. Even though it was already dark outside, life in the city was just as bright and active as during the day. Only here, up on the roofs he could feel the evening that came. He always preferred dark and peaceful places, even when he was just a child with his family… It was so long ago. And still some habits stayed with him. Gust of wind ruffled tails of his blue frock that he has chosen to wear instead of his coat, ruined by a last fight with his brother. Underneath he had black shirt with the silk scarf of same blue color as his frock and trousers. Instead of his knee-length brown leather boots he opted to wear classic black shoes. The only part of his ensemble that stayed the same is his cut-out gloves of brown leather. In his left hand he was clutching his sheathed katana, Yamato, holding it at his side.

"Something worries you, Vergil-sama?" – Out of the shadows walked out a dark-skinned woman, Yahan. His Sekirei… Since he woke up here, her help was invaluable. Money, information on important people of this city, well-hidden place for rest… And she was quite clingy. Last few days were filled with her showing him many signs of affection and sneaking into his bed each night. The last part really surprised him, because for some reason he was unable to feel her approach each time. That was a first time such thing happened. Vergil thought that it was because this was the first time someone tried to sneak up on him sleeping without any malevolent intentions.

And in some deep parts of his heart he sincerely enjoyed her company. But even if he would think about it, he would never show that it was like this. Well, he would most likely sum it up as his libido playing its role. After all, she is attractive young woman; completely loyal to him and showed few times that she is willing to cater to absolutely all of his wishes, including satisfying his sexual desires. Sometimes even such calculating and logical people like Vergil could be delusional and mistaken.

"The time has come, Yahan. Tonight I shall test what your sisters are capable of." – At that Yahan nodded. It was no surprise for her. Vergil is quite careful in his ventures and doesn't have a habit of being underprepared. He hates that and because of that always studies his objectives before making a move. The last few days were filled with nothing but preparations… He even barely paid attention to her! Yahan didn't know what pushed him today, but Vergil previously planned to spend two more days by observing daily habits of city's Powers.

"Do you wish me to fight with you, Vergil-sama?" – She knew that Vergil was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but she didn't have a chance to see him in real fight outside one sparring session where he obliterated her… Even like this, she still worries about him.

"No, I still need you to gather intelligence on what is happening in the North of the city. Go there and don't get caught." – Under stern gaze of Vergil Yahan nodded and sunk in the shadows. Couple of minutes later Vergil also moved away, jumping from a rooftop to a rooftop. While doing that he remembered a dream last night. That dream was a reason why he moved sooner than expected.

_~~Flashback – previous night, Vergil's dream~~_

Vergil felt himself suddenly coming to senses. After that he looked around. He was standing at the peak of Temen-Ni-Gru dressed in his old and undamaged outfit. He was holding Yamato with the tip of the scabbard on the ground and his hands resting on the tip of its pommel. It was just as he remembered first meeting of his last reunion with Dante. Cloudy night sky, circular stone platform surrounded by demonic statues and faint sounds of demons ravaging the city. Everything as he remembered it, except for footsteps coming from behind him. At that moment they were much lighter.

"You showed up." – Saying that Vergil turned around and saw a picture that he was expecting. Coming from the entrance to the rooftop was a woman. Her clothes were mostly made out of black leather and consisted of tight-fitting kimono-like top, mini-skirt, thigh-high boots, cut-out gloves and grey haori with black Sekirei symbol carelessly thrown over her shoulders. She had long grey hair gathered in high pony-tail, slender figure with noticeable curves, on her face was serene and happy smile, but her eyes gave her away. Her half-lidded eyes were filled with anticipation and bloodlust. Her left hand was resting on the hilt of katana placed at her left side. When Vergil spoke to her she stopped at the middle of the roof. At his words her smile widened.

"Excuse me but I was distracted by the sounds of such fun party, but didn't meet anyone. Where are all the others guests?" – At that she turned her head as if to look around. But rooftop was clearly empty and she always kept Vergil within her field of vision.

"My sincerest apologies, but I wanted to entertain our guest of honor personally." – For Vergil these sensations were already familiar. His first meeting with Yahan was in a similar dream. But this woman shown quite different demeanor.

"My name is Karasuba. And do you know any good dances to entertain a lady?" – At Vergil's answer Karasuba chuckled and introduced herself. After giving new question she unsheathed her katana with bloodthirsty grin. Vergil, on the other hand, was still completely calm and concentrated, with Yamato staying at the ready in his left hand.

"You can call me Vergil. And we shall see how you dance." – After that introduction Vergil thumbed Yamato, showing the glint of steel from his blade. That was the sign for start.

After seeing that Karasuba has sprung into action, quickly running at her opponent and raising her nodachi. She was swinging her sword upside down, trying to bisect Vergil from his right shoulder to left hip. That strike was pretty obvious, but much faster and stronger than what humans could achieve. For Vergil it was just a child's play. He parried Karasuba's initial strike while his katana was still sheathed. He used enough strength not only to defend against her attack, but to also make her stumble back a little. Not losing a momentum of his counter-attack he hit Karasuba in the solar plexus with the butt of scabbard. That strike was strong enough to send her flying right into one of the statues. She hit it with her back, releasing a grunt of pain from that right after almost getting her ribs caved in. After falling down to the floor she immediately stood up, coughing a few times.

"Is that all that you've got?" – Hearing that impassive question from Vergil, Karasuba chuckled behind her coughs. And then she lightly laughed and locked her eyes with his impassive gaze. This time she was sporting psychotic grin on her face, with eyes filled with delight, bloodlust… and simple lust.

"No, it's just a beginning. Let's meet in the waking world and test each other again, my dear Ashikabi-kun…"

And everything disappeared.

_~~Flashback End~~_

Yes, that was the dream. After speaking with Yahan he found out that Sekirei could contact their destined Ashikabi through a dream, when their reaction is strong enough. Something like that happened with herself when Yahan kissed him. It could be speculated further, but right now is not the time. Right now Vergil has got an opportunity and he doesn't intend to miss it. Previously Yahan told him about Disciplinary Squad and that their leader was the strongest Sekirei in the plan. If he would be able to defeat Karasuba, then that would mean that there is no one in this city capable of stopping him and his plans, except for his brother. Supposedly there should be No.1, capable of easily defeating Karasuba and any other Sekirei. But everything that he knows about No.1 is that she distanced herself from the Plan and MBI left her alone on these conditions. So, right now, he is making his first active move in the Plan.

Vergil is going to get Karasuba.

But first he needs to find her. Stopping at the one of rooftops he once again looked around. Nothing special. Even though Sekirei have the habit of traveling via rooftop-hopping, he was currently the only one up here. Just a few blocks north of him was Teito Tower, headquarters of MBI, rulers of this city, instigators of the Plan and the only Power in this city that has at least a slight possibility of stopping him. That's why getting Karasuba into his own flock was quite important for Vergil. It would give him an opportunity to infiltrate MBI as an Ashikabi of Disciplinary Squad. Once he would do it, there would be an access to vast resources of MBI and that would give him many good opportunities.

Once again thinking about that, Vergil gave slight anticipating smile before focusing on his senses. He felt no Sekirei signatures in the vicinity and certainly he didn't get a read on the presence of Karasuba. But there was something to the west of Teito Tower. After moving in that direction for a few minutes at first he sensed her. Karasuba… She was powerful. She was definitely more powerful than Yahan under effect of Norito. So, that would place her on the same level as one of Firestorm Brothers, maybe little higher. But, she is not at the level of both of them.

After few more minutes since sensing her, Vergil saw Karasuba. She looked exactly the same way as in his last dream. The same outfit, the same smile and the same half-lidded eyes filled with bloodlust.

"So you came, Ashikabi-kun. It was quite rude of you to make Lady wait. Do you plan to make it up?" – After saying that Karasuba looked at Vergil with great anticipation and licked her lips. In the meantime Vergil was walking closer after jumping here from nearest rooftop. As soon as she finished her short speech, he stopped a few steps in front of Karasuba.

"Forgive me my tardiness, but it would be much ruder from me to come for our first date in ruined clothes." – After Vergil said that he slightly smirked and gave her a little bow. – "Now, what will you give me for a dance, Milady?"

After that Karasuba at first chuckled and then she burst out laughing. After few seconds of that she stopped and looked at Vergil with mirthful grin.

"My, my, such a gentleman. In that case…" – After saying that, Karasuba unsheathed her sword and pointed at Vergil, holding it in her right hand. – "Impress me and I will give you a kiss."

"We shall see." – After that Vergil crouched a little and stood in battojutsu stance with his right hand on Yamato's hilt.

For a few moments they just stared at each other. Karasuba was in a seemingly less strict stance, with holding her sword in front of her in right hand. She was feeling warm and trembling from her reaction to Vergil, but she wouldn't allow just anyone to be her Ashikabi. In shared dream he showed himself as a strong fighter. And she hoped that he wouldn't disappoint her in the waking world. And so far everything seemed in order. He is dressed sharp, walk confidently and his stance with sword was completely natural. Just looking at these eyes and remembering that strike from the dream Karasuba felt herself heat up more and a trickle of liquid travel down her inner thigh. And then, he would take her with the same force, breaking through all of her defenses and filling her to the brim…

"_Woah! Down, girl! He isn't your Ashikabi yet and you already want his kids… Here he comes!" _– Because of her distracting thoughts Karasuba almost missed the moment at which Vergil rushed in for the attack. He quickly dashed at her and made a horizontal slash with Yamato. At that moment Karasuba took a hold of her own sword with both hands and blocked his strike. Thanks to her experience, nothing showed on her face, but Vergil with his keen senses managed to pick up interesting scent.

"_It seems that her body is quite happy with her reaction. Let's see how long she will hold on in such conditions." –_ For Vergil faint smell of honey mixed with musk was a dead give-away of her arousal. That's why he, instead of pushing Karasuba away with his greater strength, kept them in the sword-lock. Despite her struggles to throw him away, Vergil was capable holding out against Karasuba with only one hand on his sword. – "Is that all that you've got?"

"Not yet!" – Yelling that Karasuba jumped away and lunged at Vergil immediately, trying to pierce his heart. Vergil easily side stepped her and moved forward himself. After that they both stood back to back for a few moments, until Vergil swiped his sword from blood.

"Looks like first blood go to me." – Vergil said that while turning around. On the left side of Karasuba's ribs was a shallow cut that was bleeding. Feeling that her smile turned psychotic and her eyes filled with glee and lust. He truly is powerful. Someone who can take her as his own woman in any way he would like.

"But our dance is not over yet!" – Crying that out Karasuba concentrated on trying to cut Vergil into pieces. But he either blocked them with his sheathed sword or evaded them by sidestepping.

After a few seconds of such maneuvers Vergil side stepped one of the attacks and started retaliating. While she was only trying to hurt him, Karasuba was increasing speed of her strikes constantly and greatly. And even though it was just a few seconds, at the end of waiting game both of their movements were unseen to any normal human, nothing more than two blurs – blue and gray, sometimes mixing. And the reason why Vergil started retaliating? He already saw everything he wanted of her abilities in attacking with her sword, now he would need to test her defenses.

Besides, her speed stopped to grow a couple of moments back. Now he would need to test his own footwork against her reflexes.

Just like that he changed one of his parries into counterattack. Karasuba barely dodged strike, which was aimed to leave a long vertical gash on the left side of her body. After that it was time for Karasuba to be on defensive. Despite her tries first three strikes after that managed to nick her clothes, though her skin was completely undamaged. But her right sleeve at the middle, left sleeve at her shoulder and middle of the back of her haori were not so lucky. After that she managed to use few good defensive moves and keep herself away from getting any strikes in. What surprised Vergil is that she managed to incorporate one of his own moves in her defense. It wasn't perfected, like her own moves, but it was effective enough and showed her immense skill, letting her copy simple moves in the middle of battle and using them effectively right after that.

To test this theory, Vergil left few openings in his defenses and watched how she would react to that. Seeing that, Karasuba gained a gleam in her eyes and attacked Vergil. After making few of attacks trying to cut a few pieces from him, without success, she used his own maneuver with sidestepping him during his attack and swiping her sword at the same time, trying to disable one of his arms by slicing at his right shoulder. She executed that move almost perfectly, but still didn't catch Vergil with it. And he let out small smile at seeing his theory proven correct.

"_She is ferocious fighter, quick learner and has strength of will. Her body has already accepted me, but her mind is still resisting."_ – Thinking like that Vergil jumped away from her and assumed a ready battojutsu stance with crouching his feet and holding sheathed Yamato at his left side. Seeing that, Karasuba once again stood before Vergil with her sword gripped in both of her hands.

"You already tired, Ashikabi-kun? But that dance is so interesting." – Karasuba took a moment of respite to try and taunt Vergil. Well, his brother capable of being much more infuriating, so that wasn't an issue for Vergil.

"It's a time to end this." – After saying this Vergil prepared to unleash final strike of tonight's duel. Karasuba grinned widely at that and prepared to attack as well. After few moments of just standing against each other they rushed ahead. Krasuba was bringing her sword down on Vergil and he was striking with bringing Yamato out of its sheath.

They stopped once again with each of their backs to the other. Silence of this night was destroyed by the sound of metal hitting the roof. Blade of Karasuba's sword was sliced in half. During all of this fighting Vergil didn't get a single scratch.

"Is that impressive enough for you?" – That was Vergil's calm query, as he sheathed Yamato while turning back to Karasuba. At that she chuckled and turned to him, while dropping what was left of her sword.

"It is enough to get a kiss from the lady." – After saying that Karasuba moved closer to Vergil. He didn't move until she was right before him. – "Now let me give you your reward."

Karasuba tried to take Vergil's face in her hands. But before she could touch him, he placed his right hand behind her neck and kissed her. As soon as he done that, behind Karasuba's back appeared wings of energy, skeletal in appearance, steel-grey in color and with few sparks of blue flame, which grew in size and number with each passing second of their kiss.

When Karasuba received her kiss, she got overwhelmed. At first she felt orgasm hit her with finally releasing her hold on reaction to Vergil. But then there was a rush of new energy that brought her new pulse of pleasure and feeling of wholeness. It was strange and such a nice feeling. "_Is that how all of winged ones feel? If so, I should have found him earlier. What does he…"_

The next thought of Karasuba was drowned out when Vergil forced his tongue into her slightly opened mouth. He was hungrily investigating her mouth with his tongue and completely dominating her at that moment. But Karasuba didn't care at that moment. Actually, she just wasn't capable of that, because combining forces of slight blood loss, wearing off adrenaline from after her short fight and orgasmic bliss from her winging made her pass out.

Feeling woman in his hands go completely slack, Vergil ended kiss and quickly checked on her. After confirming that she simply lost her consciousness, he took her in bridal carry and smirked.

"I've still got it." – Telling that he looked at sliced up rooftop and left to the hospital, leaving behind him sliced antennas, thin long gouges on the roof's floor and small outbuilding with rooftop entrance, which caved in when he looked at it. Apparently they moved around more than he thought. And they also pulled strikes much less than it seemed.

_Northern parts of the city, with Yahan, just after separation_

After separating with Vergil, Yahan quickly moved to her destination. She already heard about a place where a base of 'Hannya of the North' was. It supposed to be small boarding house in traditional style, where the closer you got to it, the less influence MBI had. The owner of this place didn't like MBI for some unknown reason. And, what was stranger, MBI didn't even try to mess with said owner. Sifting through tons of involved rumors and few known facts Yahan once made a startling revelation, which she didn't confirm.

'Hannya of the North' is infamous No.1.

But right now importance of required information outweighs the risks involved with getting it. She wouldn't fail Vergil-sama! That's how it is.

Getting to the place that was priority of Yahan's tonight tasks took just a couple of minutes. Ever since she was winged by Vergil she felt herself growing stronger each passing day, bit by bit. And thanks to that her shadow teleporting ability allowed her to travel from one end of the city to other in matter of minutes easily. Earlier such a feat would take at least half an hour from her and leave her exhausted. Now her teleportations were much faster, longer and less tiresome.

And here is that place, Izumo Inn, hideout of terrifying 'Hannya of the North'. By the looks it was nothing special. It was two-storey house, which had small garden and wooden fence. And everything was looking peaceful this evening while Yahan hid inside one of the shadows of the garden…

"DANTE-SAN!"

…Until silence was destroyed by very angry and very loud female shout. A second later there was a figure, that flown inside of garden and landed with making a small gouge in the land with its own back. By the looks of it this man was propelled by a stone with the size almost the same as his torso, hitting him right in the face. Seeing that, Yahan almost face-faulted, but at the last moment she held herself from that for the sake of stealth.

"Why don't you stop reading manga and lazing around every day, and do something useful instead? In just three days I found almost dozen of empty pizza boxes stacked in your room." – The same voice was chastising Dante, while he was lying still in the middle of the garden. During that speech owner of said voice showed up. It was a purple-haired young woman in traditional miko outfit with purple hakama. She stopped at the entrance in the house.

"Geez, Miya-chan, reading manga is useful. I learned few nifty tricks while doing that." – Dante removed the stone from his face and stood up, while dusting off himself. He was dressed in black turtleneck and red trousers, his face was the same as Vergil's, so Yahan deduced that this was her Ashikabi's brother, that he spoke about few times. The only difference in appearance was that Dante's hair was brushed down and his face was covered in blood. – "Watch. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

While Dante cried that out he crossed his index and middle fingers in a single hand sign. Immediately after that to Yahan's surprise there appeared perfect copy of Dante in little burst of inky black smoke.

"See? That would be especially useful in bedroom…" – But Dante didn't manage to finish his speech, as once again he fallen to the ground, courtesy of the rock of the same size as previous one. His copy also got one that looked absolutely the same. They fell to the ground in perfect sync. Seeing that Yahan nervously sweat-dropped and thanked all known to her deities (first Vergil, then Sparda, then everyone else) that this woman didn't notice her. The copy dissolved in the same burst of inky smoke-like substance few seconds later.

"Illicit suggestions aren't allowed in Izumo Inn. Stay out of the house while I clean your room and also you wouldn't get your breakfast tomorrow. If you continue with your shameful behavior, I would be forced to take drastic measures. Do you understand?" – After Miya finished her speech with the question, Dante lifted one of his arms with thumbs-up, while still lying under rock. Seeing that, Miya nodded and entered house, closing the door behind her.

Few moments after that Dante once again stood up; tossing second rock that hit him aside. After that he dusted himself off and sat down at the entrance to the house. He was just sitting there for a few minutes and Yahan already wanted to leave, but just as she prepared to silently investigate the house, Dante started to talk.

"So Vergil is starting to make his move, huh? Well, good to know that he is fine. Even if he is a total prick most of the time, he is still a family. Want to stay silent? Suit yourself… I can talk for both of us." – Hearing that speech Yahan froze in her tracks. She didn't know how he found her, but she was absolutely sure that Dante was talking to her and not to himself. She didn't dare to move from the shadow in which she stayed, but aside from his speech he didn't give any indication of knowing about her position and just sat peacefully.

"Well, it's good to know that Vergil got himself a girlfriend. You know, for some time I was kind of worried about him, but it looks like my brother is healthy male." – At that Dante chuckled a little, while Yahan gained a little tick-mark. Not like Dante could've noticed this. But after that he gained more serious expression and continued with his monologue.

"After our parents died, Vergil changed. He took it much harder than me and it broke him. But he is my brother, I believe in him. However, he still needs your help more than he thinks or would ever care to admit. Don't leave him. He had enough of that already."

And after that Dante just sat there, not saying a word. Waiting for him to continue and say something else, Yahan stayed in the same shadow for few more minutes. But not getting anything else, she left for the hide-out, silently contemplating what was said to her by Dante.

Feeling the energy signature of Sekirei, with familiar traces of his brother demonic energy, disappear, Dante let out small smile and muttered under his breath.

"Let's see if these girls would be able to remind you, that you're not a demon, Vergil."

**A/N: Aaaaaaand… cut! For those, who thought that battle with Karasuba wasn't epic enough, take into consideration the fact that she was suppressing her reaction to Vergil in the middle of the fight. Also share with me your worries about this story. Is it awesome? Is it going into shithole? Is it dull? Is it stylish? Leave your reviews and let me find out!**

**For now, by-by and wait for the next chapter, I already have few ideas how to make it fun!**


End file.
